Falling Through Time
by Kat100666
Summary: When Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter get sent back in time to a world full of demons and feudal era lords, what will happen? How will they handle this world without their wands, and will they find love? HP/LS. SLASH.
1. Accidental Ritual

Okay I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha characters or themes. This story is a request from animeangel008, and will be a Harry/Sesshomaru story. My beta DevilChild13 has fixed my writing for me.

Chapter One: Accidental Ritual

He had not meant to get a detention, nor had he meant to be stuck with Draco bloody Malfoy and he really had not wanted to spend his Saturday night holed up in a room with the Slytherin Prince. Harry Potter sighed as he turned the page in the Rituals book he was reading. The two had got in a fight in Charms and had been given detention where they had to read through old books and take notes on any thing that was wrong with the book.

Harry had read half a dozen relatively boring books and found that students of many different years and eras had fun scribbling profanities into different margins and circling words such as 'bum' and 'fart', even if the words were parts of other words. Draco and he were being civil; as Dumbledore had told them any fighting meant they would both be suspended. They glanced at each other on occasion wondering what the other was reading and if it was any better then the drivel that they were reading.

'_To travel back in time, to a world either destined or chosen the caster must first find a partner as it takes two to cast, two to spill, and two to heal. The first must be stronger magically, while the second must be purer in bloodlines. Both must spill blood upon this book, upon this page, the ritual is embedded in this page,_' Harry's forehead hit the book as he began to fall asleep; he was bored.

"Potter wake up before Filch catches you!" Draco hissed out in annoyance, if they were caught slacking then they would both have to come back the next day and continue working. Not getting a response he gripped the dark haired saviors arms and shook him with a growl, "Wake up-"

Jerking up Harry's elbow caught Draco in the face, effectively breaking the blonde's nose. "Oh sorry!" he said moving up he saw that he had broken Draco's nose. "Damn…where's your wand?" he asked looking around for his own wand he realized he needed to fix the blonde's nose, he had not meant for any of this to happen.

He had not meant to hurt Draco, and he realized as he looked around for the wand he was ending up in a lot of situations he did not want to be in. Harry sighed, as he could not find the wands, he was getting annoyed, his night was not going as planned.

"Damn it Potter!" Draco said pulling back away from the other he glared at him and pointed to the floor, "Your wand fell there you bloody twit!"

Reaching down Harry pulled his wand up and winced as he came up and cracked his head on the table, leaving a small cut on his forehead from the impact, "Here let me see it," wincing at the bloody nose he did a mild healing spell and summoned a cloth for him to wipe away the blood with, "Sorry I didn't mean to, you just startled me."

Snatching the rag up Draco cleaned his face off before finding is own wand and smacking Harry in the head with it, "Next time I'm just letting you sleep." Turning back to what he had been doing he sat down and rubbed his face, his nose was still sore.

Glancing at Harry he wondered if he should heal the cut on the others face, after all Harry had healed him. He knew that Harry had not meant to hurt him, and had taken the time to panic over him. Even though they were rivals, glancing down at his book he closed it and turned to look at the ten who was reading a book with wide eyes.

Going back to the book Harry saw a white light in the corner of his eye but thought nothing of it other then a side effect of the fact he bashed his head against a table, '_Then they must heal each other willingly, the blood must not be taken out of rage and once the blood is on the book and they have been healed the partners will black out and appear in the world they are meant to be in._'

Blinking Harry glanced at the page as a whole not just the paragraph he was reading; spotting a spatter of blood on the page he realized it was Draco's. His eyes widened as he saw a few drops of his own blood fall onto the page, he just hoped Draco would stay a prick and not complete the ritual. Turning he saw Draco looking at him, "What?" he asked cautiously.

Sighing Draco lifted his wand, "You're bleeding," with a quick twist of his wand he healed Harry, whose eyes widened in horror, before glancing at the book as it began to glow, "What the…"

Both of the teens saw the book glow a vivid white, Draco was shocked and Harry said in a slightly terrified tone, "Oh…hell," right before both of them collapsed. The last thing passing through Harry's mind as he was sent tumbling through time was, _'This wasn't supposed to happen.'_ Dropping their wands as they fell, they did not realize what having such a lose grip would cause for them in the future.

The whole school heard an explosion as the magic went off and only two people in the school sensed the departure of the two teens. Albus Dumbledore's eyes got wide and Severus Snape dropped the potion he had been checking from a first year Hufflepuff that shattered and turned him into a hedgehog.


	2. Almost Eaten

Okay I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha characters or themes. This story is a request from animeangel008, and will be a Harry/Sesshomaru story. Inuyasha characters will appear in the next chapter.

Chapter Two: Almost Eaten

The sounds of birds and water flowing drifted into the teens subconscious's making them both groan as they felt the grass under their bodies and the sunlight streaming down upon their bodies. Green and gray eyes flickered open before both teens rolled and covered their eyes to block out the shocking sunlight, and tried to make the pounding in their heads to go away. Draco winced as he felt a pain float up from his arm and guessed he pulled a muscle when he landed, while Harry was holding his glasses, which were shattered.

"Potter what the hell just happened?" Draco groaned as he sat up and glanced at the other teen and ended up looking at the broken glasses he normally wore. "Hey can you see?" he asked after a moment, knowing that Harry would be almost useless to him blind, and he did not need a useless person around him while lost in some forest.

"Uh…yeah I can," Harry said glancing at Draco before showing a contact case. "I keep these on me at all times just in case I need them," getting a blank look he sighed and shook his head forgetting that Draco knew next to nothing about muggles, "They're like glasses that go directly on your eye, they allow you to see."

"Oh…bloody muggle invention by the sound of it," Draco said rolling his eyes getting a nod he asked again as he heard a bird near by, reminding him that he was in a forest some place and confused. "What happened? Where are we?"

Harry's eyes widened as he looked around, "Oh…bloody hell we're so screwed," standing up he swayed and crashed back to the ground, his legs were still weak from the time traveling, "Whoa…obviously don't have my balance yet," getting a stick thrown at him by Draco he paled, "We uh…the book I was reading was a book on rituals…we accidentally did the ritual…we're in a different time…"

"Like where? When? How do we get back? Where's my wand? Where's yours?" Draco asked panicking, he did not particularly like the idea that they were in a different time without their wands, "How long does this last!"

"I don't know…any of it, I never got a chance to finish reading it," Harry said glancing at him, he felt guilty even though he had no way of controlling what had happened, "I was still reading the ritual…we might never get back," he covered his eyes trying to breath as he tried to think of a way to get them home, he knew Draco had a family that would miss him and that he had to find the blond a way home.

Draco fell back to be lying in the grass trying to take a few deep breaths, they were stuck in an unknown time with no magic and had no way to get home. He was just laying there trying to calm down so he did not freak out on the only person he had with him who might be able to help him get home when he felt something on his leg. Opening his eyes he saw a vine like thing wrap around his leg and pull upward, dragging him along.

"Ah," Draco screamed in shock, the plant was trying to pull him up, he saw a razor sharp row of teeth and realized that whatever was holding him wanted to eat him, yet Harry had jumped up and caught his hands, so hanging upside down Draco felt dizzy, "Get me down!"

"I'm working on it!" Harry snapped before releasing the blonde's one hand to dig in his pocket for the mirror shards he kept in his cloak, pulling one out he tugged on Draco and pulled himself up to cut the vine which released the blond and both fell to the ground. "Thank Sirius!" he said as he lay there a moment, he had always kept the mirror with him because Sirius had died less then a year ago.

Rolling to avoid crushing Harry as he fell, Draco turned and saw a purplish substance like blood hit the ground causing the ground to boil up like it was acid, and felt his stomach turn. Glancing up he saw an angry looking creature, one he did not recognize, and he was not sure what to do. So when Harry grabbed his arm and started dragging him away he joined him and they ran like hell.

Pushing through branches and large weeds the two fought their way through the thick growth of plants. Large flowers burst behind them as they dashed through a bush and if they had not been running for their lives they might have noticed that the petals were rather pretty. The sounds of a growling and thrashing beast following them kept them moving until Harry and Draco went flying over a high cliff of some large mountain they had apparently been on. All because another vine like leg smacked into them which sent them hurtling over the edge and plummeting down towards a river.

As their bodies fell into the water they had no clue that they had been spotted by an aging woman a ways away in a village.


	3. Boneaters, Deatheaters?

Okay I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha characters or themes. This story is a request from animeangel008, and will be a Harry/Sesshomaru story.

Chapter Three: Boneaters, Deatheaters?

Lady Kaeda saw two bodies fly off the cliff high above the village, and by the up most part of Inuyasha's forest. Collecting a few strong young men from the village she led them to the river and saw two pale bodies sinking. After having the two young men pulled from the river she saw that they wore odd clothing and one of the children had light yellow hair, almost white in color while the other had a scar in the shape of lightening above his left eye.

"Lady…who are these men?" asked one of the villagers as she had them carry the two men back to the village.

"Alas, I do not know," Kaeda said softly, "Lay them in my cottage," as soon as the boys were out of her sight she turned to look towards the heavens and thought to herself, '_The clothing of those lads…could they be from Kagome's time? If so…how did they manage to get to here?_' turning she watched the high roads and saw the common group of travelers headed her way, '_I shall ask Kagome_.'

By the time Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo made it to the village news had spread around of the mysterious young men who had been fished from the river. Lady Kaeda walked over to the group as they settled near an Inn they regularly stayed at.

"Kagome I have a question for ye," Kaeda said getting a smile she motioned, "And something to show ye," turning she walked ff with Kagome following, once at her cottage she stood outside and asked, "Do these lads look familiar?" and she opened the entrance for the young Miko.

Peering inside Kagome blinked as she saw the two young men lying in the cottage, "N-no…but their clothes look…" turning she asked, "Did they come from the Well?"

"Nah, they came flying off the cliff over there," Kaeda said motioning to the cliff, "We fished them from the river."

"Ow…" Harry moaned softly as he sat up covering his face as he sat up. "Why must I always hit my head?" he grumbled before looking up and spotting two women, one was dressed in Feudal Era Japanese clothing and the other was wearing a school girls uniform, "Okay…obviously in Japan…hello."

"Hello," Kagome and Kaeda said blinking at the boy who had startling green eyes, both were curious about the fact he had an accent, but one Kaeda could not place and one Kagome recognized as British.

"Um…could some one please tell me where I am?" Harry asked trying to sound non-threatening, "I know it is Japan but um…when is it?"

"When are you from?" Kagome asked curiously, "I'm from 1997, and you?"

"1996…" Harry said before asking, "Um…so when is it now?"

"Feudal Japan," Kagome said before asking, "How did you get here? Did you come through the Bone Eaters Well?"

"Bone Eaters…" Draco mumbled pretty much still out of it, "Deatheaters."

"Malfoy you prat wake up," Harry said smacking the blond on the arm, "I know when and where we are!"

Draco sat bolt right up and turned his eyes on Harry, "When?"

"Feudal Japan," Harry said before motioning to Kagome, "She is from 1997."

"Uh…" Draco turned and looked at the group before asking, "How did you get here? Botched up a ritual as well?" This earned him a jab from Harry.

"I…time travel all the time, how did you two get here?" Kagome asked carefully she did not quite like the cold look on the blonde's face.

Draco turned to Harry and the two nodded at each other, if Kagome was a time traveler then she might be able to help them get home, Harry as the one to speak, "We were in detention and accidentally did a ritual to send us back to a destined time and place."

"Destined? You never told me it was destined!" Draco snapped out hitting Harry "Merlin be damned you crazy hero how could you forget that part!"

"Well let's see a giant plant was bloody well trying to eat you! Sorry if my memory slipped!" Harry snapped back before taking a deep breath, "Look us arguing is not going to help us any," turning he looked at Kagome, "Hello Miss I'm Harry and the prat next to me is Draco, might you explain how you time travel so we might attempt going home?"

"The…bone eaters well…" Kagome said blinking at the two, when both teens stood up she saw that the blond was taller by about half a foot and Harry looked small but some how important, "I guess we could try sending you two back that way. I'm Kagome by the way, and this is Lady Kaeda."

"Pleasure," drawled Draco, which earned him a slap to the back of the head from Harry, "Didn't you just say fighting was getting us no where?"

"Don't be rude! She's trying to help us," Harry growled back, he could not believe that Draco would be acting so rude to the only people who might be able to get them home.

Both Kagome and Kaeda watched the two interact wondering how Harry could go from the sweet polite boy they had talked to then in an instant turn around and spit venom at the blond. However their musings were interrupted because Inuyasha had heard the shouting and come to investigate.

"What's with all the shouting?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped into the line of vision for both Harry and Draco both teens jumped backwards in shock, "Who are they?"

"Oh…my," Harry said after the initial shock wore off he moved quickly and pulled on Inuyasha's ears, "Holy Merlin they're real!" Tugging again he dodged Inuyasha's slap and grinned like a young child. "Hey Malfoy this guy really has dog ears!"

"Potter you're so stupid we don't know what he is!" Draco snapped coming out of the cottage also and grabbing Harry's arm and tugging him backwards. "Look we need to set some ground rules."

"Oh shut up," Harry said rolling his eyes, "He isn't dangerous, he's way to …fluffy to be dangerous!"

Kaeda and Kagome began to laugh at the look on Inuyasha's face, "Fluffy!" snapped Inuyasha, "Who you calling fluffy you runt!"

"Oh look he's got a temper," Harry said rolling his eyes, "Yup, bored now…so Kagome, how do we get to this Well?"


	4. FluffyDogEars

Okay I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha characters or themes. This story is a request from animeangel008, and will be a Harry/Sesshomaru story. Next chapter is a slight time jump, but no worries Sesshy comes up in two chapters!

Chapter Four: Fluffy Dog Ears

Kagome and Kaeda led the two boys to the Bone Eaters Well while Kagome explained that she simply jumped in the well and ended up in her time. Draco was looking bored, yet his eyes kept darting around the forest surrounding them terrified that another plant was going to try and eat him. Inuyasha followed annoyed and tugging on Harry's hair every now and then to pay him back for the fluffy comment.

Once at the well Draco and Harry looked down at it, "So we jump in there…" Draco said glancing at Kagome who nodded, "And this actually works?"

"Works for me," Kagome said shrugging, "Might work for you too since you two got here through some ritual."

"Okay," Harry said climbing up onto the edge he jumped and simply ended up on the dirt ground, "I'm still here!" he called out which made Inuyasha curse, climbing up he grabbed Draco's arm, "Come on it might work with both of us," dragging the blond down he shrugged when nothing happened.

Kagome and Kaeda sighed when both boys climbed out of the well, "No luck lads?" Kaeda asked softly, the boys were different she could sense it.

"If we had luck getting back we wouldn't be here you old bat," Draco started but since he still sat on the side of the well Harry simply pushed him in, "Ow! Potter! That hurt!"

"Didn't do it," Harry called jumping off the side of the well and turning to the girls, "Don't mind him he's forever got a bug up his arse, now a question that's been on my mind…what exactly is Mr. Fluffy-Dog-Ears over there?"

"The names Inuyasha you brat!" Inuyasha snapped as he watched the blond climb out of the well looking like he was extremely dusty.

"Ok - Hey I know that name," Harry said pausing, "Inu is dog and yasha is female demon in Japanese…hey Inuyasha are you a girl?" he teased with a smile, his smile got wider when Kagome said he was a dog demon half-breed.

"Why you!" Inuyasha turned and started towards Harry, "Look you little brat I am going to give you one last chance to act like a good little human and behave or else I'm going to kill you!"

"That line won't work on him," Draco said dusting himself off, "He gets death threats all the time. And he just has crazy luck…so anyone around here have silver daggers?"

"Daggers?" Harry asked, "Why do you need daggers?" he asked glancing at the other teen confusion clear in his eyes.

"We can focus our magic through them," Draco said rolling his eyes, "Seriously you know nothing, might as well let this demon guy kill you, then I might make it home alive."

"Wha …Oh you need daggers…to focus your – you guys have magic!" Kagome asked, "Like what kind?"

"The magical kind," Harry said twisting around and finding a cherry blossom tree which he broke a branch off of, and hit Draco with it just to get the blond to glare at him, ducking to not get hit Harry laughed, "Oh this might just be fun."

"Harry please calm down," Kaeda said softly which made Harry pause in his messing around, "I have a set of silver daggers back at the cottage, ye may each use one until such a time we find a way for ye to go home."

Bowing his head Harry said, "Thank you Lady Kaeda."

Going back to the village Kaeda took Harry and Draco over to the cottage to get the daggers while Inuyasha and Kagome went to inform their friends of the time travelers. Inuyasha complaining about the green eyed prankster and his snappy friend, while Kagome said that Harry seemed sweet if not a little troublesome while Draco acted like he was a Prince or something.

When Kaeda brought the boys over she had them both in pants and a tunic. Harry wore light green clothes and a purple sash, and Draco had on a light blue outfit and a yellow sash. They each had a small silver dagger tucked into their sashes. Draco had opted for sandals while Harry went barefoot.

"Hello," Harry said calmly as he walked over, he waited until he was right next to Inuyasha before tugging on his ear and falling to the ground to avoid a slap, "Ha!"

"You imp!" Inuyasha turned on Harry, "What is with you and my ears!"

"They make you adorable," Harry chuckled before rolling to avoid a kick from the dog. Jumping to his feet he smiled at Sango and Miroku, "Hello I'm Harry, the annoying prat behind me is Draco;" getting slapped in the back of the head he continued to speak, "So what exactly is that giant boomerang thingy?"

"Hiraikotsu, I slay demons with it," Sango said smiling at the dark haired teen who seemed rather easy to amuse, "I'm Sango, the lecher behind me is Miroku, and the little one here," picking up Kirara she smiled, "This is Kirara."

"And I'm Shippo!" Shippo said moving over and looking at Harry who reached down and picked him up as if confused, "I'm a fox demon."

"That explains the tail," Harry said before setting Shippo down and turning to look at Draco, "So what should we do now Malfoy? Can't just hang around a village and hope a solution falls in our laps."

"Well I'm not going back in those woods," Draco said crossing his arms, "You can go and get yourself killed wonder boy, but I'm staying here and praying what ever ritual you cast ends and I mak it home."

"Not a wonder boy here," Harry said wagging a finger at Draco, "I've not even been born let alone the big bad Voldemort, so I have no one out for my blood here," smiling he turned back around when he remembered the others, "So Kagome, think you can bring me some chips when you go home next?"


	5. Small Child

Okay I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha characters or themes. This story is a request from animeangel008, and will be a Harry/Sesshomaru story.

Chapter Five: Small Child

After three weeks trying to find a way back to their own time Harry and Draco found a new groove to move to, Lady Kaeda leant them some clothes and a cottage behind her own cottage. The boys paid her back by gathering magical herbs and showing her new tricks, Draco would make healing potions with the material Harry and he could find.

Inuyasha and the group had moved on and were due to arrive back to the village any day, so Harry and Draco were helping the Innkeeper set up the room the group usually used. Harry had taken his time to make sure that the blankets had been washed thoroughly and was currently hanging them up to dry. Draco was placing a few different pots of healing herbs in the room, he had no doubt that the group would need the herbs at some point and thought it best they have the best he could find.

"Harry!" called Lady Kaeda causing Harry to turn and look at her, he stood out on the edge of the village with the laundry, when she waved him in he finished pinning the cloth he had in his hand up and jogged over to her. "My lad Michi gave birth last night and has asked you for those red berries you found that make pain go away, she is bleeding still."

"I'll go find some Lady Kaeda," Harry said bowing his head before jogging off, he swung by the Inn to grab a bag before telling his companion what he was up to, "Hey Draco I'm heading to the woods need anything?"

"Lavender," Draco said as he finished setting a few potions down, turning he got a smile and nod and watched the teen run off. After three weeks the two had come to a truce and had promised not to run off with out telling the other, especially since Kaeda seemed to think since they arrived at the same time they had to leave at the same time.

The grass was soft underfoot as Harry raced onward looking for the berries he had found, they were bitter and caused the body to go numb and he knew that Michi was probably going to bleed to death. The only true down side he had found of the era was the lack of proper healing, Draco's potions helped but the blond could only do so much with herbs. Finding the lavender before the berries he carefully uprooted them and placed them in his bag before going north were the berries were at.

As he gathered the berries into a small pouch he hummed to himself, going around a bush he froze. A young girl was sitting on the ground talking to what looked like a toad with a two-headed staff. Tilting his head he knew better by now and knew he should have just left but when the toad freaked and yelled at the girl he heard, "Rin that is a foolish notion! Lord Sesshomaru will return for us!"

"But Master Jaken I'm hungry," Rin said softly, "It's been a week can't we just go find some food?"

"No you silly girl!" Jaken shouted, stamping his foot in annoyance.

Harry heard the girls stomach growl and sighed, walking over he was silent as he approached and scared the toad silly as he cleared his throat, getting looked at he smiled, "Hello there I'm Harry what are you doing out here kiddo?" he asked Rin kneeling next to her.

"Waiting for Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said frowning slightly, "But I'm hungry."

"Well if you want I can take you back to the village I'm staying at and get you some food. I'm sure your Lord Sesshomaru won't mind if you go get a snack," Harry said softly getting a nod he stood up and held his hand out for the child who simply took it, "Now little toad man you can either come with us or wait here."

"Human release Lord Sesshomaru's ward, he'll be very upset with you," Jaken said stamping his foot again, he knew if he let Rin go off then Sesshomaru would be mad at him but he really wanted to get rid of the annoying girl for at least a day.

"Fine stay here, the village is about a mile that way," Harry said before swinging the bag on his back and walking with Rin away from the small toad. "Now I share a cottage with a guy named Draco, he's a grouch in the morning but if we're lucky then Lady Kaeda will let you stay with her."

"Thank you Master Harry," Rin said happily, "My name is Rin."

"And mine is Harry, no master got it," he said with a chuckle. The two talked about random things for the rest of the trip and when he walked her up to Kaeda he saw the shock and ignored it before offering up the berries, "For Michi."

"Thank ye Lad," Kaeda said before nodding to Rin and turning to head into a house nearby, when she came back she saw Harry sitting with Rin and the child was eating some fruit and bread, "Harry where did ye find Miss Rin?" she had met the child the last time Sesshomaru had chased Inuyasha through the village.

"She was about a mile away near the berries and was hungry," Harry said smiling at the Lady he looked to like a mentor, she was the only one in the village who could get him to behave when he got in one of his pranking moods. "Her toad man is still in the woods waiting for…" blinking he tilted his head, "I forget."

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said with a giggle, standing she smiled at Kaeda, "May I stay here until he returns? It has been a while since he left."

"Er…yes dear child, ye can stay with me," Kaeda said smiling at the polite little girl and glancing at Harry who was now watching a cloud with interest, the boy was so very easy to distract, he had the attention span of a child at times and yet she had seen him focused truly on the task at hand before, he was a complex young man.

Draco was fine that night with the fact Harry had brought home a stray child, especially since Harry spent the day running around with Rin he was exhausted and simply fell asleep. Neither knew that the next day would bring a new twist to their already twisted lives.


	6. Broken Soul

Okay I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha characters or themes. This story is a request from animeangel008, and will be a Harry/Sesshomaru story. By the way I really don't like Jaken.

Chapter Six: Broken Soul

Inuyasha and the gang had returned around dawn and crashed in the Inn room that was all set for them, they had run into Naraku and he had practically wiped the ground with them. Inuyasha was asleep outside the Inn door when he got grabbed around the neck and lifted into the air by a rather annoyed looked Sesshomaru.

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru snarled in his younger brothers' face. Jaken had told him a story of Rin being kidnapped by some retched human and Jaken had been powerless to stop the human because the human had hit him over the head.

"How am I supposed to know?" Inuyasha growled back pulling away he rubbed his throat, "Can't keep an eye on your human, not my fault."

Harry and Draco awoke to a cracking sound and both were up in a flash and out the door. The noise had woken Rin as well and she ran straight for Harry since no one could tell where the noise came from. Watching Inuyasha fly past their cottage and hit a tree Harry tilted his head at the half dog demon who stood up and charged forward in rage, sticking his leg out he tripped him.

Inuyasha dropped his sword as he tripped with a shout of, "Harry!" and hit the ground at a roll and ended up sitting up at his brothers feet, shaking his head he jumped to his feet and turned to shout, "Draco control him!"

Draco popped his head around the cottage's side, "Right and you'll sit at my command also," he replies sarcastically, noticing the enraged dog demon he turned to Harry, "I think her demon Lord has come for her."

Sesshomaru's anger faded when Rin came skipping around the cottage dragging two humans with her, the blond with the snarky tongue and a green eyed teen who made a face at Inuyasha as he walked past. Her words confused him, "Harry this is Lord Sesshomaru, Draco this is Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru this is Harry he took me in."

"So you're the human who kidnapped Rin," Sesshomaru said eyes narrowing in on Harry who looked confused for a moment before picking Rin up and side stepping Inuyasha who had tried to hit him, which caused Inuyasha to fall face first, "Having trouble controlling your humans mutt?" he taunted throwing the line back at him.

"He is not my human he is a pest," Inuyasha said getting up and turning to see Harry fixing Rin's hair ribbon, "Why did you bring the girl here! Didn't I tell you not to bring home strays as they could be demons in disguise?"

"And I don't take orders from you Sir Fluffy Ears," Harry said as he wiped some dirt from Rin's cheek, "Besides she's human that much was easy to tell, Draco could even tell."

"Hey!" Draco said walking over and hitting Harry in the arm, "What is that supposed to mean!"

"That the only time you seem to be able to tell something's a demon is when it's trying to eat you," Harry said before straightening up and turning Rin towards Sesshomaru, "Now I did not kidnap her, she was hungry and dirty, I simply made sure she got food and a nice bath."

"Harry," Kagome said coming over to him, "Give him Rin and let it be don't do any thing stupid."

"That's like trying to kill him, doesn't work,' Draco said as he sat on the ground, "Rin why don't you come sit with me and watch Harry do something insanely stupid."

"Geez you guys make it sound like I can't take care of myself," Harry said a pink color spreading across his cheeks, "Thanks a lot."

"Ye can do much lad," Kaeda said coming out of her cottage finally she had watched everything fro the door way, "Lord Sesshomaru I do believe ye are mistaken, Harry would never kidnap a child; he is to kind of heart."

"Lady Kaeda," Sesshomaru said nodding his head at one of the human's he considered worthy of talking to, "Who are your strange…humans?"

"Ah, they come from a different future then Kagome," Kaeda said which got a raised eyebrow from the demon, "Harry and Draco are my guests in the village until such a time they find a way home, or complete what ever it is they are destined to do."

"Can we leave in the morning?" Rin suddenly asked Sesshomaru, "I'm tried," leaning back she was caught by Harry who picked her up bridal style, "Hi Harry."

"Hey kiddo," Harry said before starting towards Kaeda's cottage, "Let's get you in bed alright, you've had a long day and need your sleep."

Sesshomaru watched as the human male instantly calmed down and showed a side that made him curious about what the teen's motives were. He was human which meant he had to be fueled by some sort of self-centered desire. When he heard Sango speak he turned back to the group of people who hung around his brother and the odd blond who had yet to move from his pot on the ground.

"Huh who knew a child was all it took to calm him," Sango said with a chuckle, "Seems as long as he has some one else to focus on he can't torment Inuyasha."

"Harry is an odd lad," Kaeda said more for Sesshomaru's benefit then anything else, "I've seen him try and do a hundred different things because he could not make up his mind and getting distracted and yet…I've seen him focus on one project, he puts his full effort into the things that are important."

"Yeah like when Hokum and Dasyure came back from the forest wounded, he tended them," Draco said with a chuckle, "And then there's Rin, he spent the entire day keeping her smiling…" he got lost in his own thoughts, he knew Harry was dense at times but also knew he had such a kind heart.

"Where is Rin staying?" Sesshomaru asked Kaeda, trying not to think about the oddly adorable human who seemed so…captivating.

"My home as the boys live in the back shed," Kaeda said before leading the demon Lord to her cottage she stepped inside and sat down to make tea while Harry hissed to the girl. Kaeda had discovered that Harry hissed like a snake when he thought he was alone and said nothing to him about it. However, this time he seemed to be singing a lullaby.

Sesshomaru froze in the door way as he watched Rin fall asleep listening to the soft hissing. When the green eyed teen stood up and turned towards the door he was even more shocked for the teen looked lost for a split second as if he was just a broken soul, but then that smile reappeared.


	7. Saved and Slapped

Okay I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha characters or themes. This story is a request from animeangel008, and will be a Harry/Sesshomaru story.

Chapter Seven: Saved and Slapped

The next morning Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both watched as Draco handed Harry a list and the dark haired teen grabbed up a bag and darted into the forest while the rest of the villagers were still asleep. And before any one else woke up Harry came back, he had been gone about forty minutes and was back already. The two sat in trees near the village, Sesshomaru in a tree directly outside Kaeda's cottage and Inuyasha about thirty yards away.

Harry walked over to Draco and handed him the bag, "Found everything but the hemlock," he said as Draco rummaged through the bag as if Christmas had come early, "I'm going to check on Michi and the baby," turning on heel he left the blond alone to sort the herbs.

"Hey Draco last time I was here you two could barely stand each other," Inuyasha called as he jumped down to the blonde's level, "How did you get him to help you gather herbs?"

"We called a truce, what's the point in fighting all the time if all it causes us problems?" Draco asked looking up before going back to his sorting. "Besides he's willing to risk his neck with all the demons in the forest to get healing herbs for the village, it's his hero complex-" he fell over when the sheath to a sword flew and hit him in the side, "Ow!"

"I do not have a hero complex!" Harry said walking over and grabbing up the sheath, "I go in the forest because I'm not afraid to fight if I need to!" Sitting next to his friend he sighed. "Well Michi told me where she saw Hemlock last summer so I'll go see if it's where she says it is," jumping back up he took off.

"That boy…he is so odd," Inuyasha said shaking his head before wandering off to see if his friends were awake.

Sesshomaru gazed intently at Draco who was counting leaves on a plant. Slipping into the woods he followed Harry through the forest and kept a distance were he could not be seen but he cold still smell the sweet scent and see the teen through the trees. Harry got to the cliff side in about half an hour and started climbing; so Sesshomaru just sat down to watch the teen free hand his way up the cliff.

Reaching up Harry went to grab the ledge and yelped when a pale hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him away from the cliff he was left dangling over the cliff and looked up to see a man with a baboon pelt on. "What the…" getting flung backwards he pulled out his dagger and cast a levitation charm and stopped himself, turning in mid air he saw the confusion and had no clue who the man was. "Who are you?"

"I am Naraku, you are not human," Naraku said looking over the small male's face he sensed no demonic blood and sensed no Shikon pieces but he had smelt Sesshomaru and Inuyasha on the little male, yet before he got a chance to strike down the odd creature before him he saw a white blur shot up, "Later little one," and he vanished into the forest.

Harry was so confused when he was pulled back against a hard chest he turned and saw Sesshomaru looking at him in surprise. "You should go back to the village," Sesshomaru said before floating them back to the ground.

He had seen Harry get flung from the cliff side and had been on his feet and moving but froze after only a few steps when Harry just stayed in the air. However, as soon as he heard Naraku's voice he began moving again not willing to let the clever human who Rin liked quite a bit die before his own eyes. As soon as Harry's feet were on the ground he reached down and lifted the wrist Naraku had grabbed, and wondered what had made Naraku want to touch the human.

Harry just stared at him for a long moment before saying, "You can fly?"

"It seems so can you," Sesshomaru countered before leading the teen back to the village never releasing his wrist and moving quickly and was surprised that Harry only stumbled slightly while trying to keep up with his pace.

Once at the village he released the teen and saw him gasping for breath, obviously Harry was not used to running quite so fast. Finding Kaeda he gazed at her before his eyes flickered to Harry then back to the woman who had seen the look, "He flies?"

"He could, those boys have magic I've never seen before," Kaeda said before sitting down in a chair outside her cottage, Rin was playing with Sango and Shippo nearby while Kagome was learning about the herbs from Draco. "What happened?"

Miroku who was talking with Inuyasha pointed out, "Hey look Harry's back and Sesshomaru is chatting with Kaeda," getting Inuyasha to turn they saw Harry sit down and rub his wrist before glancing at Sesshomaru who was listening intently to what ever Kaeda was saying.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Harry called bolting to his feet and walking over, "Do you know some demon named Na-" yet he had Sesshomaru cover his mouth instantly and rag him over to Kaeda where he was dropped on his rear, "Hey!"

"Be quiet human," Sesshomaru ordered Harry, then something happened that had every one shocked, especially him, Harry slapped him hard in the face and walked away from him.


	8. Ordered and Kissed

Okay I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha characters or themes. This story is a request from animeangel008, and will be a Harry/Sesshomaru story.

Chapter Eight: Ordered and Kissed

Inuyasha saw the shock on his brother's face and realized he had probably never been slapped before; Kaeda sighed while everyone else looked from Harry's retreating form and Sesshomaru's frozen stance. Rin frowned before heading towards Harry yet Sano grabbed her arm and shook her head it would not be good for the little girl to get in the middle of the upcoming fight.

Draco sighed and gathered his herbs up before tossing Harry his dagger as he knew if the demon attacked Harry would need both weapons. Walking back towards the Inn he sat next to Kagome who had followed him and said softly, "He probably said something in that bastard tone he has which set Harry off," getting a nod he saw the worry, "Don't worry so much Harry has an arsenal of magic he can use."

Harry had made it into the forest seething with anger, '_How dare he order me around! I am not some servant of his he has no right to take that tone with me!_' he thought heatedly in his mind before hearing the sounds of Sesshomaru headed his way. Turning he held the daggers up and glared at the demon, "Go away!"

"You slapped me, how dare you slap -" Sesshomaru started to growl as he walked forward not the last bit concerned about the daggers yet Harry interrupted him.

"How dare I! How dare you! I am not your human to order around, you can't treat people like that you bastard!" Harry snapped out his anger forcing the magic to crackle around the daggers, "You deserved to be slapped, trying to act like I'm some sort of possession-"

"You're a human nothing more," Sesshomaru said calmly eyes on the angry green eyes.

"And you're a beast nothing more," Harry spat back before lifting his chin defiantly, "What do you want?"

Walking forward Sesshomaru felt the ground shake as he took a step closer; extending his arm he felt a barrier of sorts around Harry and realized he could not touch the teen. "Explain your magic to me human," he said and saw the reaction he wanted. The barrier slipped and Harry moved to slap him again, twisting the teen in mid slap he securely held the teen to his chest and said, "Magic."

Blinking Harry cursed under his breath he should have known better then to try a physical attack again, "Let go of me," he said in a stubborn tone. When the demon simply held him closer he gasped as he lost his breath for a moment, getting spun once more he found his back to a tree with Sesshomaru blocking his front.

"Do you think you can order me around little human?" Sesshomaru said in a deadly calm voice.

"If you can order me, I can order you, deal with it," Harry shot back before pushing his hands against the demons front he realized he was not strong enough to move him. So he focused his magic to his hands and tried to propel him away. He barely got Sesshomaru to move half an inch.

"Explain this magic," Sesshomaru ordered again, he had never felt such a force before and was curious where Harry had been hiding the power, which was crackling around him.

"It's magic," Harry said obviously not pleased with being pinned to a tree, a thought occurred to him and he apparated from his position and appeared a few feet away he had not mastered the skill and could only go short distances without splinching himself.

Spinning Sesshomaru caught Harry by the throat and growled at him, "How did you do that!" not getting an answer he tightened his grip and ignored the sweet scent wrapping around him that was purely the teen he held.

"Magic," Harry squeaked out getting dropped he touched his tender neck where he had a few small punctures from Sesshomaru's claws. "Look my magic is something I was born with, Draco has it too, were called wizards, magicians, we do spells and rituals."

"What can you do?" Sesshomaru asked as he lifted Harry up and set the teen on his feet. "Your friend seems to be a Healer of sorts and you?"

"I…I fight," Harry said shrugging when the demon tilted his head up he blinked at him and felt his eyes go wide as soon as those cool lips touched his own.

The thought had occurred during their argument that Harry smelled so sweet he wondered if he tasted sweet. So as soon as the fire had calmed some from the teen he took his chance. '_Great Gods he tastes like sin,_' Sesshomaru thought maneuvering the teen against a tree again, he deepened the kiss by licking his lips getting no entrance he nipped at those petal pink lips and was pleased when he felt Harry gasp. Not wasting the chance he swept his tongue into the moist cavern and skillfully traced the lines of the others mouth.

Melting at the intimate touches Harry groaned slightly as the demon, who was kissing him senseless, released his neck to grip his hip almost painfully in an attempt to get their bodies closer, which Harry truly did not mind. Getting released after a long moment he blinked away the daze and saw Sesshomaru was watching him with that damnable blank expression, "Why did you-" he started to ask but Sesshomaru simply walked away from him back towards the village.

"Come human," Sesshomaru called as he walked off subconsciously licking his lips to taste the teen still there.


	9. Sneak Attack

Okay I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha characters or themes. This story is a request from animeangel008, and will be a Harry/Sesshomaru story.

Chapter Nine: Sneak Attack

Inuyasha and Draco tilted their heads as Sesshomaru came back and Harry followed as if trying to figure something out. Rin instantly jumped on Harry and they watched as the little girl knocked Harry backwards and Sesshomaru simply turned and caught the teen's wrist to pull him forward. Instead of falling to the ground with Rin clinging to him Harry stumbled forward and bumped into Sesshomaru with Rin hugging him.

Jumping back Harry growled and walked off towards Sango and Shippo with Rin at his side obviously pleased her playmate was all right. Kaeda and Kagome simply blinked at the odd reaction from Harry at the fact Sesshomaru had helped him. Miroku just shrugged and went back to staring intently at Sango's and Kagome's rears, Sesshomaru gazed after Harry before jumping to settle in a tree nearby before glancing at Kaeda and raising an eyebrow.

"Harry?" Rin asked as she pointed to a field where some flowers were at, "Can we go play over there?"

Looking up Harry saw the flowers and nodded, "Alright," taking a few steps he stopped as he remembered something, turning and pulling Draco's dagger free from his sash he called, "Draco!" getting looked at he flipped the dagger up caught the blade and flung it at his friend who held out his hand and caught it. Turning he started to take Rin over to the flowers, "Let's make Lady Kaeda a pretty flower necklace."

Everyone but Kaeda and Sesshomaru were looking between Draco and Harry in shock. Kagome felt her face slacken as she said, "How…did…they do…that?" she asked no one in particular, the dagger had been quite quick and should have killed Draco but he caught it.

"Ye underestimated them," Kaeda said chuckling before turning to Sesshomaru, "A word?"

Jumping down Sesshomaru walked forward and nodded his head waiting for her to enter the cottage he followed and sat down easily. Watching her for a moment he lifted his eyes to the window and saw Rin spinning with Harry holding her wrists the two were spinning insanely fast and Rin was actually off the ground.

"What has happened?" Kaeda said getting his attention again, "Why does young Harry seem to be mad at ye? And why has he not simply slapped ye again?" she was confused as to why Harry had gone from slapping the demon lord when annoyed to just growling and retreating.

"He's trying to avoid physical contact," Sesshomaru said a slight smirk toying across his lips as he remembered the taste of the small teen, for a moment before his entire face went back to his stoic expression, "He is a powerful human, his magic is something he was born with just like his friend."

Kaeda watched carefully as those golden eyes flickered back up to the window behind her, "Ye did something…something to make you see him as yours…" getting glanced at she saw nothing else in his eyes and sighed, "The lad will not like the fact you see him as some sort of…possession."

"I know," Sesshomaru said glancing at Harry again he said, "He'll lose control again and slap me…" he seemed to be looking forward to the slap which made Kaeda wonder what really happened in the forest. When Kagome peeked into the cottage Sesshomaru turned to look at her.

"Lady Kaeda," Kagome said, "Draco wants to know if you want some more blood thickener and teeth cleaner," she was amazed at the length of Draco's healing abilities and gifts in making healing drinks.

"Yes please, and some more of that bone mender," Kaeda said, with a soft smile, "Lord Sesshomaru did Harry find any hemlock?"

"Not that I am aware," Sesshomaru said before standing and walking towards the door, his nose caught a scent and he was out the door and half way through the field before Kagome could blink. Spotting Kagura watching both Harry and Rin he started forward but his nose caught the scent of Naraku again and he turned to see Naraku watching Draco and Miroku, and he was not sure what to do. He wanted to kill Naraku, but had to protect his humans.

Inuyasha looked up from where he had been napping as a scent drifted under his nose, and he saw Naraku, bolting up he drew his sword and started forward. Sesshomaru turned back and his eyes widened as Kagura sent a cutting wind towards the two, he saw the impact and watched as the wind seemed to swirl around Harry and Rin. Inuyasha was having a sort of panic attack as he saw a black miasma cloud circle around both Draco and Miroku.

Yet when the clouds of miasma and wind faded the two groups were unharmed and both Draco and Harry were in the same stance, kneeling with the dagger embedded in the ground and a bright blue barrier surrounding them and the one they were with. Harry and Draco looked at each other and nodded before standing and pushing their hands up so the barrier swept out and covered the entire village.

"Well don't just stand there," Kaeda said to both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, "The barrier will fall eventually, so go stop them." That started a chase through the forest, both brothers chasing and occasionally crossing paths as Kagura and Naraku retreated.


	10. Mine

Okay I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha characters or themes. This story is a request from animeangel008, and will be a Harry/Sesshomaru story.

Chapter Ten: Mine

By the time the brothers came back to the village the barrier was down and both Harry and Draco were sleeping, Kaeda and Kagome were dabbing their foreheads with cold rags. Spotting Miroku and Sango killing the last surviving poisoness wasps they realized that even though Naraku and Kagura ad retreated the village had still been under attack. Rin was sitting at Harry's side trying to help the two Mikos with the boys; Shippo was torching a few wasps off to the side.

Kaeda looked up when both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat down near them, she spoke, "The boys passed out, it seems even their power is limited," getting a nod from Inuyasha she asked, "Why did he attack them?"

Sesshomaru looked over at Harry before looking back to Kaeda, "Naraku has met Harry," as if that was reason enough.

"When?" Inuyasha and Kagome asked at the same time in shock.

"Earlier, tossed him off a cliff side," Sesshomaru said which made Kaeda nod.

"When he looked for the hemlock, that is why ye asked me if he could fly," Kaeda said before asking, "Are you going to explain or do we have to wait for Harry to awaken?" his silence was enough for her.

It was almost two hours later when Harry made a noise, "Ow…" opening his eyes he saw everyone and blinked before closing his eyes and throwing an arm over his face, "Go away."

"Why didn't you tell us you ad come across Naraku?" Kagome asked ignoring his tired tone and order to leave.

"Dog bastard stopped me," Harry said turning he burrowed into Draco's side, the two had taken to sleeping close for body warmth and usually woke tangled together, "Go away my head hurts."

"Is that why you slapped him?" Inuyasha asked, a smile playing at his lips as he thought of the slap, getting a groan like 'no' he tilted his head, "Then why?"

"Shut up," Draco groaned trying to hide in Harry's side, the two looked like pups trying to sleep the way they were curled around each other.

"Lets leave the lads alone," Kaeda said ushering everyone but Rin from the room as the little girl was curled to Harry's side trying to join the sleeping circle, once outside she looked at Sesshomaru who nodded and jumped to a tree a few feet away, "Inuyasha gather your friends, we need to talk."

As soon the group was gathered in the Inn having a chat Sesshomaru relaxed, he did not like having every thing out of his control but knew that Kaeda had him placed where he was just in case Kagura or Naraku came back. Yet he lost interest in protecting all three when Harry came walking out heading towards the forest. Glancing at the small hut he did not know which one of his humans to protect, Rin or Harry, as soon as Draco's barrier went up he followed the teen.

Flexing his fingers as he walked Harry shivered as he felt his magic settle back where it should have been, walking carefully he found he creek near by and knelt to splash water in his face to help wake him up. Then he backed up and jumped over the creek landing in a roll he ended up sitting at the base of a bush which he carefully plucked flowers from. He yelped when a warm body pressed against his back, glancing over his shoulder he saw that Sesshomaru had sat down directly behind him. The demon rested his chin on Harry's shoulder and draped his arm around the teen's waist.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

"Draco has an idea on how to protect the village," Harry said turning back he knew that if he tried pulling away he would get no where so he just went back to gathering the flowers, "Why did you follow me?" not getting a response he sighed and went back to work.

Sesshomaru buried his nose down to inhale the sweet smell of the teen, he knew that the small human he held was different then any other human he had come across, even more so then Rin. Lifting his head he found the edge of the teens shirt collar and nipped it with his teeth pulling so it ripped he nuzzled the warm flesh that he felt tense against the touch.

Harry froze his hand extended out to grab a flower, hearing the fabric rip he did not have time to react before Sesshomaru was pressed to the junction between his throat and shoulder. As soon as he felt a warm tongue glide up his neck he squeaked, and apparated away from the demon to land on the other side of the creek, turning he started back towards the village quickly. When the dog demon fell into step with him he avoided looking at him and just walked, he really did not want to guess as to Sesshomaru's motives.

Right before the village Sesshomaru spoke, "Do not speak of this," and caught the teens wrist and tugging him back against his chest he memorized the lean lines and the sensation of the warm body against his before releasing the teen who scrambled away from him and practically ran to his hut. '_Mine_,' was all Sesshomaru could think as he watched the teen leave, glancing at the Inn he saw Kagome duck back inside and narrowed his eyes the girl had seen him.


	11. Deny It

Okay I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha characters or themes. This story is a request from animeangel008, and will be a Harry/Sesshomaru story.

Chapter Eleven: Deny It

Kagome could not believe what she had seen, Sesshomaru the emotionless dog demon who hated all humans but Rin, who was simply to cute to kill, had embraced Harry, a human. Getting odd looks from her friends she schooled her face into a blank face and took a few deep breath before smiling and pretending every thing was normal she half listened and half thought back to what she had seen. As she went over what she saw in her mind she saw the panic in Harry and wondered if Sesshomaru had done something else to the teen.

'_Sesshomaru wouldn't…he couldn't r-rape could he? No…not possible, he may be practically heartless but…he could not do such a thing_,' she thought before nodding her head, '_If he wanted Harry like that he would not have to rape him, he would probably think of it like a game and seduce Harry…I hope that's what he would do…_'

"I need air," she told her friends before walking out '_The best way to learn what happened is to ask one of them_,' she thought as she walked, heading towards Harry's hut she saw Sesshomaru sitting in the tree, ignoring him she popped her head inside to see Draco and Rin crushing flowers into a purple mush, while Harry sat off to the side a hand on his neck and staring a the ceiling, "Hey Harry can I talk to you?"

Glancing over Harry smiled at Kagome he did not want her to know anything especially since he had no idea why Sesshomaru was acting the way he was, he was so confused, "Sure," standing up he walked with her outside and stiffened slightly when he felt those golden eyes rest on him, '_Great he's watching me, just what I need to have a normal conversation,_' he thought trying not to let it show that he was uncomfortable, "What is it Kagome?"

Deciding that the direct approach was probably best she smiled before forming her thoughts so she made sense with out using a word that might offend the dark haired male, "Okay look what's going on with you and Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as they walked away from the hut, getting a wide-eyed look she frowned, "Harry are you alright?"

"He's fine, Sesshomaru said from behind the two, getting a nervous look from Harry and a glare from Kagome he raised and eyebrow at Harry whose nervous look became a glare at his amuse expression, "Right little one," he saw the fire erupt in those green eyes and almost growled out in pleasure as he baited the teen with a simple phrase.

Harry felt his eye twitch slightly and turned to poke Sesshomaru in the chest, "Just because you're a demon does not mean you can take that condescending tone with me!" he did not realize that he was playing right into Sesshomaru's game by snapping back.

"Harry?" Kagome asked as she watched her friend go from nervous to aggressive in a snap, "What's going on?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Harry said before turning to look at Kagome and smiling, "So need to know anything else?" completely ignoring Sesshomaru now, who was gazing intently at him.

"I…nope," Kagome said before waving and walking back towards the Inn she hoped her friend knew what he was getting into, she hoped that what ever Sesshomaru was doing would not hurt her friend.

Turning Harry glared at Sesshomaru, yet before he could say anything the demon spoke to him, "Deny it," that made Harry blink in confusion, Sesshomaru stepped closer to the young male so they were almost touching, "You want me close to you, you like the attention, go ahead deny it little one," getting stared at he stepped closer again and pressed Harry against the side of a cottage which kept them pretty much in the shadows of the setting sun, "You can deny it all you like but we both know the truth, you like this, you can't fight it."

"I don't," Harry denied his cheeks heating up as he saw those golden eyes swirl with a look he was not quite sure he understood, when the demon's leg pressed between his legs he gasped and blushed because he was pushing Harry's legs open to settle there pressed close and was blushing as he got his head tilted up to be forced to look in those eyes again.

A small moan left his mouth as the dog lord bent down to lick his neck, "I…" he shivered as the demon tilted his head further to the side and began to kiss and nip down his throat, gasping he watched as Sesshomaru pulled back and looked at him before cupping hi face and tugging him forward to place a tender kiss to those lips, Harry melted against him.

"Liar," Sesshomaru said as he pulled back to gaze at that confused yet angelic face, kissing him once more he pulled back and watched Harry's eyes flutter shut, and he was about to kiss him again but he heard the Inn door open, jumping back he watched as Harry sunk to the ground and looked down as if dazed, he saw Kagome glance at Harry before glancing at him and he ignored it as he turned his attention back to the forest.


	12. Beware Kitten

Okay I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha characters or themes. This story is a request from animeangel008, and will be a Harry/Sesshomaru story.

Chapter Twelve: Beware Kitten

By the time the moon came up Harry and Draco were dashing around the village burying satchels of an herbal and stone mixture around the village, seven different points around the village and when Harry finished he walked off to the forest and held up the dagger which he focused a magical blast on the tip of his dagger. Draco got the people away just I case this did not work, releasing the built up magic a large red ball crashed into a golden web like barrier which rebounded the magic back at Harry who jumped and rolled out of the way. The blast took out a line of trees going back about two hundred feet.

"Merlin," Harry gasped sitting up he stood up and dusted himself off, "Inuyasha attack the village."

"Um…okay," Inuyasha said with a shrug before stepping out and lifting Tetsusaiga he let the blade turn red and swung it trying to break the barrier he actually got blasted back and landed in the trees, "HARRY!"

Laughing Harry covered his mouth before doing a victory dance, "Yes!" as Inuyasha started towadrs him he stepped inside the barrier and made a face at the half demon who was clawing at the barrier trying to get in, "Sorry Sir Fluffy Ears but those who wish harm upon the village or those in the village cn not cross into the town!"

"You rat you knew that would happen!" Inuyasha growled before sitting down, "Brat!"

Draco chuckled and elbowed Kagome, "Look Harry's happy again, not sure what happened but he lost his hyper atiude a few hours ago, but look he's back tonormal," he got a nod and moved to grab the dark haired male on the arm, "You should let him know how to come back inside, he's on our ide.""

Sighing Harry nodded, "True so true," turning he looked at Inuyasha, "To enter the village while angry you must first swear not to harm the person you're angry with," getting anod he oninued, "Then you must swear to not harm the village as a whole or as seperates," that got anoter nod, "Then you must get on your knees and meow."

Inuyasha tilted his head, 'Seriously?" Draco and Harry both nodded looking absolutely serious he sigehd and said, 'I promise not to harm Harry nor shall I harm the village as a whole or as seperates," watching a silver light straek through the web he got on his knees and said, "Meow."

"Hmm, with more feeling," Hary said shaking his head, "You have to mean the meow."

"Meow, mew mew meow," Inuyasha said acting like a cat for a momant befor getting nodded at walking into the barrier he saw the grins break out across the two teens and realized he had made a fool of himself, "You …tricked me."

"yeah we did," Hary gasped out between laughs, "And it was so funny!" getting Inuyasha to grab for him he jumped backwards and stuck his tongue out at him, "Retract thos claws kitty cat!"

"Im going to kill you!" Inuyasha screamed chasing the ten around the village he saw Harry jump and grab a branch but was a little slow on the stop, the teen managed to jump n im and place a collar around his neck before darting off, "HARRY!"

"Sit Boy!" Kagome said and watched as Inuyasha fell face first into the dirt at Harry's feet, "Good kitten."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said looking up from where he was stuck, "He's corrupted you."

"Neh," making a face at him Harry walked oer to Kagome and slung an arm around her shoulders, 'So my friend aren't you glad I let you in on our game?"

"Yes I am now Mr. Potter I do believe you promised me a cup of tea," Kagome said as if they had not just screwed royally with their friend, as soon as she saw Inuyasha go to get up she said, "SIT BOY!" and Inuyasha was slammed back down, "You were right having an outlet is a good stress reliever."

Sesshomaru had watched as Harry, Draco and Kagome messed with Inuyasha as soon sa the three time travlers were in the Inn he sat next to his half brother and watched him struggle to sit up, "You're the one who likes these humans," he pointed out as the other demon managed to get to his knees, "You should limit your humans down to one or two."

"Speaking of humans," Inuyasha said managing to get in a sitting position he gazed at his brother, "Why is it your scent is all over Harry?"

"I did say one or two didn't I," Sesshomaru said before standing and starting towards Rin, who had begun o fall asleep on Sango's lap, lifting the girl up he walked off to Kaeda's cottage to lay the child down, she was humming softly as she fell asleep.

"How long are we staying?" Rin asked as her eyes got heavy, "I like it here."

"We'll stay…until it is time to move on," Sesshomaru said covering her up he watched as sleep claimed her and stood to leave when he smelt a wonderful aroma, following it he found Harry and Draco making a tea out of flowers which Miroku, Sango, Kaeda, Kagome and Inuyasha were enjoying happily. Shippo was asleep off a few feet from the others.

Sesshomaru watched for a few minute before water hit is cheek looking up he saw it was raining, jumping he landed in a tree and sat there to avoid the rain. He saw Harry look up from where he was and those green eyes focused on the rain before he seemed to remember something, when the dark haired teen dashed outside he followed him with his eyes and saw him run into a small hut near the edge of the village. '_What is he doing?_' he thought and watch as a glow appeared in the huts window Harry had started a fire.


	13. An Idea

Okay I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha characters or themes. This story is a request from animeangel008, and will be a Harry/Sesshomaru story.

Chapter Thirteen: An Idea

Harry was spinning with Rin in his arms the next morning, the two had mud splattered up their sides as they had been playing in the fields. Shippo was sitting on Harry's shoulders as both children laughed as Harry spun with them, Sango and Kagome were watching while Miroku and Inuyasha went out with Kaeda to collect herbs for Draco since Harry seemed to be on baby sitting duty. Sesshomaru sat on the branch of a tree watching as Harry allowed the two kids to knock him over into a puddle.

Laughing Harry wiped mud from his face and made a face at the two children, getting jumped on he wiped mud from Shippo and Rin's faces, "Now we all need baths," he chuckled before sitting up, they had been playing for about two hours, "Kagome, Sango can you two take Rin and Shippo to the hot springs?"

"What about you?" Sango asked picking Shippo up and Kagome caught Rin.

"I'm going to take the clothes to the river and wash them before getting my own bath," Harry said chuckling, "That way they have clean clothes to wear."

"I'll bring you their clothes," Kagome said smiling, "Once their in the water," getting a nod she wandered off happily chatting with the children, when she came back and handed him the clothes, "Here you go," getting a smile she watched him leave but glance at Sesshomaru who had jumped down to follow, '_Era…It's laundry what's the worst that could happen?_' she thought before going back to the hot springs.

"La la la," Harry sang happily as he knelt next to the river he began to clean off Shippo's clothes and watched the mud wash away down the river before turning to grab Rin's clothes, when he turned back to the river he did not even see Sesshomaru approach him. Humming as he finished washing the children's clothes he set the wet clothes on a smooth rock and pulled off his own shirt so he could wash it.

Yet he yelped and turned as he felt nails trace up his spine, landing flat he glared at the dog demon, "I'm busy," turning away he looked for his shirt and saw it caught on a branch in the middle of the river, "Merlin be damned."

"You need servants," Sesshomaru said sitting next to the teen, getting a nasty glare he blinked, "What?"

"Why have servants do, what I am perfectly able to do?" Harry asked which got a smirk, reaching out he could not quite reach the shirt, he watched as Sesshomaru reached cut and pulled it over to him, "Thank you," going to take the shirt he got tugged onto the man's lap, "Wha…"

"You little one are rather jumpy," Sesshomaru said as e turned Harry in his lap so the teen could continue washing the clothes, "You were working."

Shifting slightly Harry began to wash his shirt properly as he decided not to bother moving as he knew the demon holding him would simply tighten his grip if he did, leaning towards the water he washed his shirt and said calmly as he set his shirt aside, "You've now got mud all over you."

"Easily solved," Sesshomaru said before setting Harry aside and stripping of his armor and fluff like tail, he handed his shirt to Harry and said calmly, "Well?"

Snatching the shirt Harry shook his head, "You need to learn to do your own laundry," getting poked in the chest he glanced at him and noticed for the first time the fact Sesshomaru was missing an arm, moving forward he gazed at his side, reaching up he touched his shoulder, "What happened?"

Sesshomaru who had been more interested in the body heat he was feeling from the teen and the soft hand touching him he had not paid much attention and the question startled him, after a moment he said, "Inuyasha cut it off," getting a frown he wondered why the teen did not seem disgusted by the scar.

"I have an idea," Harry said grabbing up the clothes he tilted his head as he watched grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and began to drag him back to the village, "I think I can help you if you'll let me?" glancing back at the demon he got tugged close and almost dropped the clothes as the demon nipped his neck, "I'll take that as a yes."

Draco tilted his head as he watched the two half naked men come into the barrier f the village, "Um…Harry?"

"Draco can you help me make a different version of skeleto grow?" Harry asked before saying almost bouncing, "To regrow a limb?"

"I don't see why not," Draco said shrugging, "Might as well try."

"Yay!" Harry said before setting the clothes down and smiling, "So what do I need to find?"

Sesshomaru got glanced at by Draco and saw the confusion, blinking he reached over and pulled Harry to his chest causing the blonde's eyes to widen, "Little one thank you," he said to the dark haired human he held, he was not certain about Draco and was not fond of the fact that Draco and Harry slept close to each other. He was showing the blond who the other human belonged to, just in case.

"Err," Draco began to write down a list of herbs and things to substitute ingredients they did not have before handing it to Harry who smiled, watching his friend run off he narrowed his eyes at the demon lord who was watching him still, "Look Harry is my friend, you hurt him and I will find a way to kill you!"

"Just friends?" getting a nod Sesshomaru nodded and turned to follow Harry content now that his little one was only his, he could not smell any other scent on the teen he claimed except for Draco and his other friends so he knew the teen was pure, untouched and his for the taking.


	14. Or Else

Okay I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha characters or themes. This story is a request from animeangel008, and will be a Harry/Sesshomaru story.

Chapter Fourteen: Or Else

The gang watched as Draco had Harry darting around doing this or doing tat, finding an herb or stirring the cauldron. Sesshomaru had his shirt back on and sat with Kaeda and Rin who were watching with confused eyes. Inuyasha and Miroku stood watching Harry's movements also confused the hyper active teen was focused and doing exactly what h was told to. Kagome, Sango and Shippo sat near Inuyasha and Miroku watching as both teens worked really hard.

"Harry add the mandrake," Draco said suddenly which had Harry adding a powdered substance into the cauldron, stirring it Draco bit his lip, "Okay…lets see," looking around he pointed to cherry blossoms, "We need about a dozen blossoms."

"Got it," Harry said jumping over a small table he caught a branch and pulled himself up, gathering a dozen or so blossom he jumped down and carried over the flowers, which Draco began to dice up, "Don't we need dragon blood?"

"Oh…" Harry sat down and began to think, "Well if dragon's exist in our time, they are most likely here as well…"getting a nod he asked, "How long before the potion is useless?"

"Err…a day," Draco said before tapping hi chin, "Can you apparate yet?"

"Not very far…what about you?" Harry asked, the others were looking from one to the other.

"Only to places I've been…do you have a form? I know you've been practicing," Draco said getting a nod he asked, "What are you?"

"Wolf, not much help," Harry said before a smile spread across his face and he turned to look at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha," getting a cautious look he asked, "Would you like for me to stop calling you Sir Fluffy Ears?"

"What do I have to do?" Inuyasha asked cautiously, he knew better then to trust the teen.

"Well…could you possibly go up that mountain there," pointing to a mountain in the distance he asked, "And bring us back some dragon blood?"

"Ho do you know there are dragon's there?" Kagome asked confused.

"I studied them with a friend in our time and he mentioned once about his mountain in Japan that looked like twin peaks flying over a fired sky from the east, where dragon's use to live a very long time ago," Harry said blinking before jumping on the dog demon, "Oh Please!"

"Fine!" Inuyasha snapped, "Get off," knocking Harry away he took off towards the mountains.

Kaeda looked at the mess the two boys had been making, "What is this anyways?" she asked smiling at Draco in her kind way.

"Oh we're going to give Sesshomaru his arm back," Harry said before catching Rin who jumped on him, "Hey kiddo, did you enjoy your bath?"

"Yeah," Rin smiled, "Kagome taught me and Shippo a song, want to hear I?"

"Sing for me pretty one," Harry said settling Rin on his hip.

"One little dragonfly flies high in the sky, searching for the young soul," Rin started to sing causing Harry and Draco to both smile they knew the song, "Winds wrap around the magic babe, the stars grant wishes untold."

"For the little magic babe with the dragonfly wings," Harry and Draco finished which made Kagome and Rin blink at them.

"My mother use to sing that to me," Draco answered, "I'm sure his did too, it's a favorite lullaby for Purebloods."

"Purebloods," Harry said rolling his eyes, his tone let the others know just how much he thought of the pureblood comment.

"You only say that like it's a bad thing cause you're a half blood," Draco said which made Harry set Rin down and flick the dagger at him, which caused Draco to fly off through the barrier and land in the forest with a shout of, "POTTER!"

"Half blood?" Sango asked, clearly confused, "Aren't you both human?"

Harry's face went blank as if he had no desire to explain further, "Technically."

"He's a wizard," Sesshomaru said which made Harry pout; "Now little one what is the point in lying to your humans?" he could not pass the chance up as Harry seemed perfect for teasing at the moment, and he rally did not care what the other humans thought of him as he teased his human male.

"I didn't want to have to explain to them," Harry said before his eye twitched, "And stop calling me little one!" he was getting annoyed.

"No," Sesshomaru said and watched Harry go to smack him again, dodging he caught the teen around the waist and said, "I am still faster then you."

"Damn demon," Harry hissed twisting in his arm to glare at him, "Let go."

"And why should I?" Sesshomaru questioned eyeing the beauty he held.

"Either let go or I'll make you," Harry said which made Sesshomaru give him a look that clearly said, "And what can you do to me' so Harry jerked is knee up causing the demon to release him and he jumped back as Sesshomaru fell t the ground, "You forget your still male and that hurts like hell," turning he picked Rin up and saw the shocked faces of the others, "There now you know how to defeat him," walking off with Rin he went to Michi's hut.

"Ow…" Miroku said as he saw Sesshomaru kneeling in pain, "Bet that was even worse for him since he's a demon."

"Certainly hurts Inuyasha enough," Kagome said before turning and following Harry.


	15. Friends to Blame

Okay I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha characters or themes. This story is a request from animeangel008, and will be a Harry/Sesshomaru story.

Chapter Fifteen: Friends to Blame

Draco came back to the village and saw Sesshomaru knelt in pain and winced, "Harry?" he asked Miroku who nodded, "Geez man you should learn when he's most likely to strike back, if you're going to continue this twisted game," sitting down he saw the shock from Sango and Miroku and noticed Kaeda seemed to know already and Shippo, Rin and Kagome seemed to have gone off with Harry.

"What game?" Sango asked, before suddenly her eyes went wide, "Wait…" looking at Sesshomaru who was straightening up she asked, "Are you trying to…court him?"

"In a way," Sesshomaru said before turning to Draco as if finding the human's reaction to him trying to court Harry not at all amusing, "When is the best time?"

"Hell if I know, did you not just see him blast me to high heaven?" Draco asked with as smirk, "I can tell you three subjects to avoid," getting a nod to continue he said, "His blood that's one, calling him savior sets him off, as does trying to claim you know what is best for him."

"Savior?" Sesshomaru asked.

"From our time he's the one suppose to kill the…" suddenly Draco's eyes got wide, "Without Harry…then the world is so screwed!" dashing forward with a call of, "Kagome! I need to ask a favor!" he left Sesshomaru to deal with the three humans.

"Why are you chasing Harry? A human?" Miroku asked tilting his head at the demon lord.

"Because Harry's scent calls to him," Kaeda said which eased the tensing that had begun n Sesshomaru's back, "By playing this game he is learning about some one who could potentially be his life mate," turning she saw those golden eyes widen, "That never occurred to ye did it?"

"No," Sesshomaru answered before getting his blank face back he had to think, '_I know his scent is what is driving me…that and the fire I see in his eyes when he is pissed off…could he be my life mate?_' he thought as he walked over to lean against a tree, '_He's human…but he's so strong…his magic is amazing…but he's not even from this time…I could lose him if he goes back to his own time!_' that startling thought had Sesshomaru gazing in the direction that Harry had gone, '_Should I talk to him?_'

Before he could even think on it any more Draco and Harry came running from the hut dragging Kagome with them, the two teens darted past him and the others with a speed that was shocking. Kaeda started to follow, as did the rest of them, everyone saw Harry and Draco drop Kagome in the well, she was laughing as she fell so no one thought anything on it.

"How much damage could he have done in a year?" Draco said trying to calm Harry who was pacing, "Look it can't be that bad…"

"Look without me there causing his plans to revolve around killing me first he has nothing stopping him from destroying everything," Harry said pausing as the light started in the well he looked down and reached down to help Kagome up, she had a pile of different newspapers and even a daily prophet in her arms, "Thanks!" grabbing them h settled on the ground and began to read.

"What's it say?" Draco asked, peering over the others shoulder.

"Well your infamous now," Harry said looking over his shoulder, "The paper claims that you did a dark ritual to send me into the depths of hell, and have been hiding since. However," turning back to the paper he added, "It seems Voldemort is focusing more on a mysterious figure that seems to be fighting him…paper claims the man…" turning the page he held up a photo that was moving it was Sesshomaru.

"It's you," Kagome said eyeing the photo amazed that it was moving, "Look you have both arms."

Sesshomaru snatched the photo and saw two things no one else would understand, he had a small crescent moon on his neck meaning he had taken a mate and made the mate immortal to survive alongside him. And second he was carrying the small silver dagger at his side, '_He is my mate…_' he thought before wondering how Harry would take the news.

"Well," Harry said going over the armful of papers, "It seems Sesshomaru is keeping him busy so he hasn't destroyed anything major…though," looking up he looked at Draco and handed over a paper which claimed the Malfoy family had died in a car crash a few months ago, there was a photo of the wreckage and he saw Draco's eyes widen, "Dray…"

Dropping the paper Draco glared at Harry, "This wouldn't have happened if not for you!" turning he left quite angry.

"Draco!" Harry called following, as soon as he left Sesshomaru turned and followed as did everyone else, they saw Draco smack Harry in the face, "Come on I didn't kill them!"

"Might as well have! They were in France, most likely looking for me! But because of that stupid ritual I'm stuck here with You!" Draco screamed is magic crackled around him in such a way that everyone was surprised except Harry who knew strong emotions could effect the magic, "Just die and for once stay dead!" turning on heel he left the village.

"Damn it!" Harry said before turning in the opposite direction and walking away, Kagome looked between the two before chasing after Draco, leaving Sesshomaru to follow Harry. He had made it almost to the spot where they had been dropped into the past when Sesshomaru touched his arm, turning he saw the soft look and crumpled.

Sesshomaru watched as his mate to be began to cry and just held him tight to his chest knowing that he was feeling guilt over his friends loss, "Ssh, it was not your fault," he whispered lifting the teen up and jumping into a tree to settle him in his lap more easily, resting his head on the teens head he listened for a few moment as Harry managed to cam don and just sat there, "Better?"

Lifting his head to gaze at the demon who was holding him he nodded his head, "Thank you," he whispered looking down he saw something in the clearing that glinted silver, "What is that?" getting let go he jumped down and picked it up, it was a small locket with a picture of Draco's parents on one side and a picture of Narcissa holding a baby Draco, "He must have dropped this…"


	16. Problems Solved

Okay I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha characters or themes. This story is a request from animeangel008, and will be a Harry/Sesshomaru story.

Chapter Sixteen:

The group watched as Draco and Harry both came back into the village and just looked at each other, to their shock they saw Draco walk over and look at Harry who simply held up a silver locket, which had Draco hugging Harry and sobbing. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and walked over to talk to her, no one noticed the two of them vanishing off to the well. Miroku and Sango decided Harry was not in the right state f mind to take care of Michi so they went to check on her and the baby. Shippo and Rin turned to Kaeda looking for guidance.

"Lads," Kaeda said getting looked at she smiled kindly, "It is your futures and ye can change it if you truly wish to."

"Thank you," Harry said as he felt Draco's tears slow to a stop, looking at he blond he said, "We will find a way to change this, I promise."

Inuyasha walked into the village and held up a glass bottle filled with blood, "Here's the blood you wanted," seeing the tear marks on both he looked around and noticed Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Sesshomaru were missing, "Where is every body at?"

"Err," looking around Draco shrugged, "Haven't the foggiest," releasing Harry he walked over and grabbed he blood, which he poured into the potion, "So why do you think Sesshomaru is kicking ass in our time?"

"No clue," Harry said before picking the paper up and ripping out the moving picture of Sesshomaru, which he placed in his sash next to the dagger, "But we have to thank him when he returns…where did he go anyways?"

"He left with Kagome," Rin said suddenly, "They went towards the well."

"The well?" Inuyasha asked before the fact his brother had left with the girl he liked hit him, but before he left he saw Harry and remembered his brothers claim over the human male, Kagome was not in any real danger, then he remembered that Sesshomaru liked very few humans and Kagome was human and he tore out towards the well.

"Harry you realize that-," Draco started to say but Kaeda slapped him in the arm, looking at her he realized why she had stopped him, Sesshomaru had to prove himself to Harry, "Never mind."

"Harry come quick!" Sango called out from Michi's hut, as soon as the other five were at the door she said softly, "Rin, Shippo you two go play okay," once the children were gone she let Harry, Draco and Kaeda into the hut were Miroku was dabbing Michi's forehead with a cool rag.

"Harry," Michi said holding her hand out, as soon as the ten took her hand she smiled, "Will you take care of Ayami?" she asked she could feel her life slipping away, "Please…only you and Lady Kaeda know about Ayami's father…please?"

"Michi I'm not of this time…" Harry started to remind her.

"Then take her with you to your time," Michi said softly, "Please Harry, raise her for me."

"I…alright," Harry said and watched her smile up at him before the life left her eyes, she had held onto life to make sure her baby would have a proper home. He heard the others leave him alone and he kissed Michi's hand softly, "I'll take care of her like she is my own," he promised before setting her hand aside and closing her eyes before moving to pick up the baby girl that no one besides Harry, Michi and Kaeda had seen before.

Sango blinked at the bundle in Harry's arms, "Ayami?" getting a nod she smiled and moved to take a look at the baby and blinked, the child had fox like ears a top her head and three thin black lines on each cheek, "She's…"

"Half fox demon," Harry said before offering the baby to Sango who took her carefully, "She's only about a week old."

"She's so small," Sango said smiling down at the baby and got a happy gurgle.

Harry looked up as he heard Sesshomaru talking and heard, "Calm down, put that cane down!" then he saw Kagome and Inuyasha walk out of the forest followed by Sesshomaru who was growling as Lucius Malfoy kept hitting him in the side with the cane he had, Narcissa was following hysterical, "Harry control these humans!" he ordered his young mate to be.

"Mother…Father," Draco said eyes wide, getting looked at he saw their shock, "You're alive."

"Draco!" Narcissa cried rushing forward to hug her young son, "We thought you were dead."

Sesshomaru saw the approval in Harry's eyes and released the blond man to move and stand next to Harry who smiled at him, "So?"

"How?" Harry asked softly.

His voice drew Narcissa and Lucius attention away from their son and onto Harry, "Potter," Lucius snarled, "What sort of hell have you dragged my son into!" he demanded to know.

"Uh oh," Kagome and Sango said at the same time as they saw that annoyed look cross Harry's face, the next thing Lucius knew he was being smacked in the face and Draco had followed the angry teen into a hut near by.

"He slapped me…" Lucius said in shock.

"Watch your tone with him," Kaeda warned, "He is a fiery one."

"Oh here," Sango said offering the baby to Sesshomaru, "Michi left her daughter in Harry's care, only right you get to know the baby."

"Uh," Sesshomaru picked the babe up and got a tilt of the head, which was his reaction.

Draco dragged Harry out of the hut and stopped in front of his parents to say, "Mum, Dad we are currently in Feudal Japan, we got here because of a ritual that we both did, it was an accident and he as been nothing but helpful to me, saving my neck on countless occasions," seeing the shock he continued by pointing first to Inuyasha and then Sesshomaru, 'They are demons, and we have another set of demons who apparently want to kill us, I'm glad you're both alive an with m once more but you will not argue with Harry as he is my friend."

"Demons?" Narcissa asked eyes wide.

"Well Sir Fluffy Ears is only half demon," Harry said pointing to Inuyasha, who growled at him.

"Brat!" Inuyasha snapped out, "I can't wait for you to go back to your own time!"

"Well seeing as we can't go through the…wait," Turning Harry saw Sesshomaru holding Ayami and smiled in spite of himself he found the image adorable, reaching up he took his new daughter and held her close before smiling up at Sesshomaru, "You can go through the well?"

"Yes…it works differently for me though," Sesshomaru explained, "It dropped me directly in front of their car the night of the crash," getting blinked at he brushed Harry's hair away from his face, "And as soon as I touched them it dropped me back here."

"The well decided your intentions were worthy," Kaeda said before turning to look at Narcissa and Lucius, "Well let's get ye changed into proper clothes."

"We're staying?" Narcissa asked before saying, "Can't the demon take us back home with Draco?"

"Can't," Draco said before shrugging, "Harry and I are destined for something here and we won't be able to return home until we've completed what ever it is."

"Destiny," Harry said rolling his eyes, "You're destined to be nothing but an annoying prat," when Draco went to slap him he turned showing Ayami and Draco melted, "Ha you're a sucker for babies and you know it!"

"No fair using the kid against me," Draco said smiling down at the half demon before turning to look at his parents, "Huh, our hut is rater small…"

"Lady Kaeda," Harry said looking up at the woman, "Do you think the Innkeeper would give Draco and his parents a room?" getting a nod he smiled and looked at Draco, "Problem solved, you'll live with your parents in the Inn and I'll stay in the hut with Ayami."


	17. Klutz

Okay I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha characters or themes. This story is a request from animeangel008, and will be a Harry/Sesshomaru story.

Chapter Seventeen: Klutz

That night after Lucius and Narcissa were told about what was going on in more detail, Draco and Harry finished the potion and Sesshomaru held Ayami as he was the only person who could make her stop crying just by holding her, well besides Harry. Narcissa was sitting with Kagome and Sango learning about how Sesshomaru was trying to woo Harry and yet the teen did not seem to catch on. While Lucius watched his son and Harry work well together, the two seemed to be a well-oiled machine.

"Harry the flame is dieing down," Draco called as he stirred the potion, that had Harry on the ground using a complex sell to create a properly burning spell on the logs, "Good."

"This will work?" Harry asked as he gazed at the potion.

"Should," Draco answered before him and Harry switched positions so Harry was stirring, 'Okay Sesshomaru hand Ayami to someone else and come take a drink of this."

'It'll be nasty," Harry waned, "And hurt like hell."

Inuyasha who was the only person besides Lucius and Narcissa who did not know what the potion was for asked, "What is he drinking it for?"

"To regain the arm you cut off," Harry answered before looking at the half dog demon, "Kagome please."

"Certainly," Kagome said before standing and shouting, "SIT BOY!" causing Inuyasha to hit the ground, "Fell better?"

"Yep," Harry said with a chuckle, "How much longer do I have to stir this?"

"Um," looking at it Draco nodded, "Stop right…now."

Harry stopped and walked over to take Ayami from Sesshomaru who walked over to take the cup of potion Draco handed him, as soon as the dog demon drank it down he turned and looked at Kagome and Sango who were trying to figure out what Narcissa could do to help the village as her rent, "I have an idea," he said wincing as he heard the bone rip through the scar on Sesshomaru's arm, and to is credit the dog demon only grunted slightly.

"Yes?" Kagome asked trying to ignore the fact she could see muscle wrapping around the bone that had sprouted from Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"She could watch the children while we all work, and Lucius can help Draco with the potions, two masters is better then one and we can do more then one project at a time," Harry said which got Lucius to glance at him startled, "Yes you have to work to keep your room in the Inn."

"It's not that bad," Draco called as he watched the skin grow on the arm and blinked as the markings appeared; "As long as you learn not to set Harry off, you never have to worry about dieing."

"It worked," Kaeda, said moving over to gaze at Sesshomaru who was testing his new arm out, "Amazing lads, you're both amazing."

"Which is exactly why Master wants them," said a voice from the opposite side of the barrier, people turned to see Kanna standing there with her mirror, "He wishes to talk to them."

"No way," Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said at the same time.

"Then he'll just take them," Kanna said looking at Harry she saw the baby and blinked before looking away and walking away from the village.

"Who was that?" Draco asked as he vialed the potion, which he knew would come in handy for accidents or attacks.

"Kanna…anther one of Naraku's creations, like Kagura," Kagome explained as she bite her lip, "Guys…we can't allow him to learn about them," she motioned to Lucius and Narcissa, "He'll attempt taking them as well."

"Well since I'm he only one who leaves the village they should be safe," Harry said as he carried Ayami over to sit next to Sango, "And I always have Sesshomaru tailing m so I'm safe…normally."

"Geh," Draco shrugged, "I have a list for you."

"Why don't me and Inuyasha go get the herbs?" Miroku said, "That way Harry is safe.:

"No," Harry said smiling, before standing and spinning making Ayami giggle, "You guys have a mission to accomplish, you have to find the jewel shards," stopping he made a face at Inuyasha, "Besides Sir Fluffy Ears would screw up the herbs."

Twitching Inuyasha reached out to smack the teen who dashed away handing Sesshomaru the baby while the half demon chased him, "Stop running you twerp!" jumping he landed next to the teen who was looking at him with a smirk, "Uh oh," he yelped as a trap went off and he was suddenly flung into the forest with a scream of, "HARRY!"

"Victory!" Harry said dancing around for a moment before watching as Inuyasha smacked off the barrier, "Ha! Bad puppy!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Inuyasha snarled clawing at the barrier.

"You always say that," Harry said with a sigh, "You need to know that death threats don't work, hasn't Draco explained this a million times already."

"Don't mind them," Rin told the two-stunned looking elder Malfoy's, "Papa Harry like teasing Uncle Inuyasha."

Twisting around Harry tripped as he tried looking at the girl, darting up he asked, "What did you call me?"

"Seems you have two children," Sesshomaru said which made him have to move and catch Harry who almost tripped again, "Klutz."


	18. In the Spider Web

Okay I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha characters or themes. This story is a request from animeangel008, and will be a Harry/Sesshomaru story.

Chapter Eighteen: In the Spider Web

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku left the next morning as a jewel shard reached Kagome's senses; Shippo opted to say with Rin and Harry claiming he could protect them. Lucius and Narcissa soon found a groove that suited them just fine, as did Harry with the kids. It had been two weeks since he arrival of the Malfoy's and he had his hut expanded just slightly to accommodate all thee children and Sesshomaru who sat inside when it rained at night. Otherwise he slept in a tree directly beside the hut, Harry still had not caught on to why Sesshomaru was so protective of him.

Currently Harry was getting a list of things from people every where in the village, plants they would like, herbs that were needed, certain fruits that were difficult to get. Harry was one of the only people to actually go into the forest of his own free will everyday. Jaken had come to the village and slept outside as he scared Ayami the first time he met her and Harry told him to leave.

Sesshomaru waited for Harry at the usual path the teen took and watched as Narcissa held Ayami and told a story to a group of children including Rin and Shippo, Lucius and Draco were making some balms off to the side and Harry showed up with about a dozen different lists, "Errand boy," he teased.

"It gives me a purpose," Harry said right back before handing him half the lists; he had begun to make Sesshomaru help him as it took less time when both of them were looking. He was still careful around the demon, but only because he would randomly get pinned to trees and snogged senseless. But Sesshomaru usually would stop when Harry said too so he was not as concerned as he had been.

The two set off and were halfway through the lists when suddenly a tentacle wrapped around Harry's ankle and the ten disappeared into the ground causing Sesshomaru to jump down the hole before it closed up and grab Harry's hands as Naraku tried pulling the teen close, "Let go," Sesshomaru ordered Naraku.

"Nah, I've waited quite some time to finally get my hands on him," Naraku said using more tentacles to wrap themselves up Harry's body and he managed to drag Sesshomaru forward as he started to reel the teen in closer.

Harry released Sesshomaru's one arm and held tight to the other hand with both is hands as the demon Lord used his whip of light on the tentacles, the force of the released sent both Harry and Sesshomaru backwards, "Thanks," he said not only for being saved but because Sesshomaru caught him close as they fell.

Rolling to avoid an attack Sesshomaru kept Harry to his chest, "Harry create a barrier," he told the young man feeling the barrier shot up he sat up and set the teen to the side, "Stay in here."

"But-," Harry started to say.

"No buts, stay," Sesshomaru ordered before stepping out of the barrier and whipping out at the demon who avoided the attack and he saw the triumphant smirk before turning to look at Harry, the tentacles were coming from below the barrier, "Harry-," yet he was not fast enough to warn the teen as the tentacle wrapped around Harry's throat pulling the teen back out of the barrier and into the shadows. Moving to get him he found that Naraku had vanished, as had Harry, "No."

Draco looked up when Sesshomaru darted into the village with out Harry, "Where is he?"

"Naraku ambushed us, I wasn't fast enough to grab him," Sesshomaru said before turning to look at Narcissa he asked, "Can you watch the children?"

"Yes of course," Narcissa said and watched as Sesshomaru lifted his nose to breath, watching him run off she turned to Draco, "Will Harry be alright?"

"Sesshomaru will bring him back," Draco, said turning to look at the potion he sighed and whispered, "I hope."

Meanwhile Harry was waking up in a dark room in a castle far away, sitting up he rubbed his head, "Ow," spotting the girl named Kanna he blinked at her, "Hello."

"Master will be here soon," Kanna, said with a smile, "He asks that you not attack him as he just wishes to talk, besides he's stolen that dagger of yours."

Harry nodded and waited for Naraku, watching as Naraku walked in he blinked at him, "Hello."

"Hello human," Naraku said before twisting his hands so his tentacles wrapped around the teens wrists and ankles pulling him backward, holding the teen so he could not move he walked over and placed a hand on the teens cheek, "Hmm, how do you access the magic?"

"Heh, like I'd tell you," Harry said rolling his eyes, "Look what ever reason you've decided to kidnap me let me tell you now it will back fire."

"The magic is inside you," Naraku said trailing his hand down to rest on the teens hip, "How do you focus it out?" getting ignored he began to stare into those green eyes and tilted his head as he tried to control him, unable to he asked, "How are you protecting your mind?"

"Magic," Harry said getting dropped he winced as he collided with the stone floor, "Must you drop me?"

"Hmm, I plan to absorb you to access your magic," Naraku explained before saying, "Unless you explain what your magic is and how you, a human seem to able to wild it so well."

"You absorb me and my magic will simply vanish so that is sort of pointless," Harry said standing and dusting his pants off, "Now look here I'm called a wizard, I am from the year 1996 and would like to be let go so I can go home."

"Wizard? Like magician?" Naraku asked, getting a nod he tilted his head, "You will work for me then human, and when your Sesshomaru comes for you I will use you to get him to bring me the other magician."

"My Sesshomaru? He's not mine," Harry said blinking in confusion, "Why did you say that?"

Naraku chuckled, "You don't know, that's so innocent," sitting down he motioned for the teen to sit down as well, once the teen sat across from him he stated, "The reason a demon lord has been following you around and protecting you, not to mention he has been around a human village for almost a month-"

"Get to the point," Harry snapped out, "I know he's been weird and all but what does that have to do with me?"

"You're his mate," Naraku said and watched as those green eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock, "So time traveler you will either do as I say or I will kill your Sesshomaru, and all those children you hold dear."


	19. Dangerous Escape

Okay I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha characters or themes. This story is a request from animeangel008, and will be a Harry/Sesshomaru story.

Chapter Nineteen: Dangerous Escape

Naraku stared at Harry in shock the teen had just slapped him quite hard, he had a red hand print on his cheek, '_He…he hit m, me Naraku, I was smacked in the face…that's a low blow…a human striked me…a magically confusing human but still_,' he thought before rubbing his cheek and scoffing at Harry, "You don't even hit like a man, bet you'll be a good little bi-" yet before he could call Harry any other name the teen smacked him again on the other cheek, "Stop that!" he snapped rubbing his cheek in annoyance.

"I don't take orders," Harry said crossing his arms and glaring at the man in front of him with pure hatred, "So you might want to rethink your plan, can't absorb me it will kill my magic and can't order or threaten me since I don't take orders and I'm use to threats, so lets try something else shall we," getting blinked at by the spider he narrowed his eyes, "Let me leave and I'll let you live."

"If Inuyasha and Sesshomaru can not kill me, and they have tried, what makes you think you can? You're a human," Naraku asked standing up he saw the sickly green light aimed for him and dodged it while watching the light burn through the stones, before moving and capturing Harry's hands together behind his back, "Tricky little wizard seems you don't need your dagger after all," he growled before binding the teens wrists and ankles so he was stuck.

Getting dropped Harry winced at impact with the hard stone, "You can not get in the village it has a barrier even now, so how do you plan to use my friends and family against me?" he asked getting a malicious smirk he narrowed his eyes, "What are you up to?" watching Naraku turn into a small boy of about Rin's age he blinked, then admitted grumpily, "Good idea."

As Naraku left Harry struggled against his binds he needed to stop him, he needed to protect his family. When Kagura walked in and sat down to watch him he blinked and watched her watch him but all he could think about was trying to figure out what he could do. And idea appeared in his mind and he began to pool his magic, so he could escape with his children if Naraku gave him the chance.

Rin was playing with Shippo in the field next to the village that was protected by the barrier, when they saw the boy waving at them happily, "Hello why are you in the forest?" Rin asked, getting a smile she saw the boy run off, following she called, "Wait it's dangerous out there!"

"Rin stop!" Shippo called following as well, he knew better but he also knew Harry would be upset if he left Rin unprotected, "It could be a tra-"

Naraku grabbed Shippo by the tail and had Rin by the arm, "Two for one, my day just keeps getting better," and with a laugh he vanished with the kids leaving behind a cloud of Miasma. He waited until nightfall before dragging the children into Harry's room, Kagura had untied the teen and he sat rubbing his wrists and looking at the few drops of blood the ropes had caused to fall.

"Papa!" Rin called out which made Harry jerk up and look at them, Naraku held her wrist so tight she whimpered.

"Now little wizard I will not harm your children here and even let you have them with you if you do as I say," Naraku said getting a glare but a nod he tossed Shippo and pushed Rin into the room, "Now I want you to create hat barrier of yours around my castle."

"No," Harry said holding Rin and Shippo to his chest he forced his magic out and created a small barrier of sorts around them, "Accio dagger!" he said holding out his hand, as soon as his silver dagger touched his hand he focused his magic more and apparated away with his children.

Landing in the forest near the castle Harry held Rin to his chest and Shippo clung to his neck as he ran as fast as his legs would allow, '_I have to find help I need to get them to safety away from him, Sesshomaru if I can find him hell protect us…I'm suppose to be his mate after all,_' he thought as he ran. The moon was high up and Harry knew Naraku was hunting him, he could almost sense the demon behind him as he ran, '_He's toying with me, he knew I was going to escape some how…he's playing a game!_' he thought frantically, he saw a river and jumped so he landed on the other bank and ran smack into another solid body.

AN: Most likely my shortest chapter, but I am not writing any more until people tell me what they think. Should Harry and the Malfoy's be forced to stay in the past, or should the whole gang get to 1997? This includes Sango, Miroku, Rin, Inuyasha, Shippo and Sesshomaru etc..


	20. Wolf Speak Spider Sneak

Okay I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha characters or themes. This story is a request from animeangel008, and will be a Harry/Sesshomaru story. "Speak" '_Thought_' "**Wolf Speak**" "_Parseltongue_" for future reference.

Chapter Twenty: Wolf Speak Spider Sneak

Naraku watched as the human he had been chasing smacked directly into Kouga, the wolf demon with the Shikon jewels, and toppled backwards towards the river both kids clinging to Harry's body. Yet Naraku saw Kouga reach out and pull the three he was hunting away from the water, '_Hmm…I could kill the wolf…get his shards and then recapture the magician and his pups_,' he thought as he watched Kouga try and steady Harry who was having trouble standing because Shippo and Rin were clinging tightly to him.

Kouga blinked down at the human who had run into him, he did not know the male human but he knew the little girl as the one who followed Sesshomaru around and he knew Shippo, so he decided to ask Shippo, "Why are you three running around?"

Hearing a voice he recognized Shippo looked up and smiled, "Kouga!" Pulling on Harry's shirt he pointed out, "Harry this is Kouga he's a wolf demon – Kouga we're running from Naraku!" he blurted out as is happiness left and the fear returned he clung back to Harry's neck.

"Naraku? What did he want with you three?" Kouga asked smiling kindly to not scare the two humans who had never actually met him, even if he had seen Rin she did not know him, "And hey Shippo if you're here does that mean the mutt is near by?" he saw the human male looking for a path to take.

All thoughts of running away left as soon as Kouga said mutt, twisting around he looked at the wolf demon, "You mean Inuyasha?" getting a nod his eyes lite up, "If you know him can you I don't know sniff out which direction he's in? Or Sesshomaru? Either will work."

"Sesshomaru?" Kouga asked tilting his head, "Won't he be upset you have his human and are being chased by Naraku…who by the way I don't sense around here," he did not realize that Naraku was quite close just masking himself to watch how Harry interacted, he had to admit the clever human was rather adorable.

"Probably, but he'll just call me troublesome," Harry said rolling his eyes, "Damn dog bastard," which made Rin giggle, "Eh…Rin never repeat that."

"Alright Papa," Rin said before rubbing her eyes sleepily, all the running and fear had tired her out, "I'm tired."

"Err…look you're a wolf demon…can you understand wolves?" getting a nod Harry nodded, "Good," turning he looked at Rin, "Look when I change forms just slide n my back and hold on, Shippo you to," getting two nods he stepped back and morphed down into his wolf form.

Naraku and Kouga stared in shock as the human before hem morphed into a large sleek black wolf with bright green eyes and a small silver patch of fur zigzagging above his left eye. '_He's suppose to be human how did he do that!_' they thought at the exact same moment, however since Kouga was not hiding he asked, "How did you do that? You're human!"

"**I'm a wizard, this is a transformation I'm able to make because my inner animal is a wolf**," Harry growled out, the sound confused everyone but Kouga who understood it perfectly, "**I don't know you Kouga, but Shippo does and I want to ask you to help get us to either Kaeda's Village, or one of the dog brothers**."

"Alright I can do that," Kouga said raising his nose and sniffing he saw Harry was sniffing also, "The village is close, but it seems Sesshomaru is closer? Which way?" he asked, he watched the teen take of towards Sesshomaru and followed.

'_Wait!_' Naraku thought almost falling from the tree, '_Damn the magician's trick stunned me, their getting away_,' taking off he growled as it took awhile to catch up to the group. He glared as e realized the teen human was quicker as a wolf and seemed far more aware, his eyes were so focused on the teen that he did not realize they were rushing forward towards Sesshomaru who had caught Harry's scent and bolted towards them.

Taking his chance Naraku leapt on Harry's back, Kouga had seen the attack and Harry had sensed it so Harry had called out, "The kids!" which had Kouga grabbing the kids back away while Naraku knocked Harry in his wolf form deep into the forest.

Sesshomaru came across them right afterwards and growled at Kouga, "Why do you have my pups!" he had taken to caring for not just Rin as a child,, but Shippo also as the little demon was rather protective of Rin and Harry loved them both.

"Papa!" Rin called pointing towards where a wolfs yelp of pain came from, "Naraku is hurting Papa!"

"Harry," turning Sesshomaru vanished into the forest to come across Naraku holding a dazed slightly bleeding Harry by the back of the throat, those tentacles were wrapped up around Harry's body so the teen could not move, his eyes narrowed, "Naraku," he said coldly trying not to give too much away, he did not know if Naraku could tell Harry was his mate to be or not and was not willing to risk it.

However, the next words from the spider had Sesshomaru's heart stopping cold, "So Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing hiding such a powerful human from me? Is this because he's your mate?" Naraku said tilting the teens head up he placed a kiss to those soft pink lips, " He is cute."

"Don't," Sesshomaru growled he could feel the anger from Harry the teen did not like being held captive or kissed by Naraku, as where when Sesshomaru did something similar he would melt, "What do you want?" he asked eyes colder now as Naraku simply dropped Harry's head and placed his arms around the teen, '_I can't attack him…I might hurt Harry…_' he thought desperately.

"Oh quite a few things," Naraku said resting his head on Harry's shoulder he tightened his tentacles to make Harry gasp in pain, "The Shikon jewel shards, Inuyasha dead, you dead…but right now I think I want to just keep a hold of your unclaimed mate and see what fun things I can do to him," watching Sesshomaru's eyes darken and his body go tense he smirked.


	21. Love You

Okay I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha characters or themes. This story is a request from animeangel008, and will be a Harry/Sesshomaru story.

Chapter Twenty-One: Love you

Harry caught the sexual underlay of the words and growled himself, Sesshomaru could not help him since Naraku had him like a living shield so he did he only thing he could think of, locking eyes with the dog demon he relaxed slightly causing Naraku to chuckle against his shoulder.

"Seems he likes my idea,' Naraku said before loosening his tentacles grip slightly so he could wrap his arms around the teens waist and tug him close, "So little magician tell me who would you rather be with, me or the emotionless dog?"

"I…" feigning innocents Harry glanced back at the spider and then looked at the ground, "You want to hurt my pups…" he whispered softly.

"I'll give you new pups," Naraku chuckled as he watched Sesshomaru's eyes harden as Harry seemed to be rejecting him, '_That's right mutt I'm stealing your mate from you and I'll play with him until he teaches me his magic, then you can have his corpse_,' he though while trying to seduce the teen in his arms.

Watching Harry act so cute and innocent was making Sesshomaru's stomach do flips but he ignored it waiting to see what his young mate was going to do, 'I trust you Harry but be careful,' he thought as he watched the two. He knew from the look that Harry had given him that Harry was just acting.

"Promise?" Harry whispered glancing back at the spider his eyes wide an innocent, getting a nod he felt the man turn him so he was chest to chest, holding back his disgust as the spider demon kissed him he closed his eyes and pretended he was kissing Sesshomaru.

Watching Sesshomaru's jaw fall Naraku dropped his tentacles and pulled the small human closer until suddenly a knee came up and slammed into is groin, gasping in pain he stopped kissing the teen who spit in his face, smacking him quite hard he watched his frail human body get knocked away from him and realized, '_He tricked me…_' he thought as he saw Sesshomaru come at him.

When Harry came too he was huddled to Sesshomaru's chest and listened to Kouga talk to Rin and Shippo, feeling the smooth steps he knew the group was moving through the forest at an easy pace, "N-Naraku?" he questioned looking up at Sesshomaru, "What happened?"

"Little Bastard ran away," Sesshomaru said softly before saying to the drowsy teen, "Sleep," watching as the ten obeyed he turned to look at Kouga who insisted on tagging along just to be safe, '_What is it you really want?_' he thought as the wolf demon picked Rin up and Shippo sat on his head, they all jumped down the side of a cliff and crossed a river before he saw Kouga's eyes widen as they came towards Inuyasha and the others who were sitting with Draco and Kaeda waiting, '_He wants someone in the group_.' He mentally concluded, before thinking, '_Harry knows he's meant to be mine…how will he take this? He barely allowed me to kiss him before all this…what if he thinks it's just me wanting to mate him – wait isn't it just that? No…I love him…_' that made him blink down at the young teen in shock, '_I love him? Well this should be fun_.'

Draco breached the barrier and walked over to take Rin from Kouga and carry her inside, Lucius and Narcissa came out when he called, "Mother, Father their back!" the two had grown a spot for Rin and Shippo thinking them almost like grandchild because Harry and Draco acted like brothers at times, they also like Ayami.

Sesshomaru walked through the barrier followed by Kouga and Shippo, setting Harry down carefully he saw Kagome and Sango both move over to check on him, "Sleeping," he informed them before turning and walking over to Kaeda to inform her of everything that had transpired, he did not know who else to ask what some one did when they loved, but he guessed she would know.

Inuyasha huffed as Kouga walked in, "Great they brought home the wolf," he got a wicked grin and snarled at the demon in question, "What do you want wolf boy?"

"Just helping out with my brother," Kouga said taking a seat next to Harry, "He's a wolf you know," that got a glare and he saw Harry was coming to once again, "Sesshomaru he's-" yet before he could finish the dog lord was out of the hut and picking Harry up carefully, "Awake."

"Harry you should really sleep," Sesshomaru scolded lightly carrying him into the hut he set Harry on the mat the teen slept on, "Kaeda has Ayami, Rin and Shippo are safe and…" he stopped and realized Harry was asleep again clinging to his hand like a life line, laying next to him he pulled the teen flush to his body and held him for hours. Thinking of all the things he wanted to say to the teen, all things he wanted to show him, to teach him, to experience with him. Dropping a kiss to the teens sleeping cheek he whispered so softly that he barely heard it himself, "I love you."


	22. Family Ties

Okay I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha characters or themes. This story is a request from animeangel008, and will be a Harry/Sesshomaru story.

Chapter Twenty-Two: Family Ties

Harry awoke in a warm embrace and turned to curl closer to the man holding him, "Sesshomaru," he mumbled sleepily curling closer, feeling a soft kiss on his temple he glanced up and blinked at him sleepily, "Hi."

"Good Morning," Sesshomaru said calmly running a hand down the side of his soon to be mate, which got a smile, "We should talk," he said which made Harry blink at him before nodding, since Naraku seemed to have informed Harry about being Sesshomaru's mate he Dog Demon had to explain it so as to not scare him any more, "When he had you what did he do?"

"Threatened me, our pups," Harry said still not quite awake, when he saw those golden eyes deepen some he blinked and blushed slightly as he realized he said, 'our' and not 'my' the blush increased when the Dog Demon tugged him flush and kissed his forehead in such a soft way Harry was melting.

"He told you that you're my mate?" Sesshomaru asked very softly, this was not a topic to be breached harshly, getting a nod he nuzzled the teens cheek, "Any questions?" he expected many and was pleased when they all came out at once.

"What is a mate? Like animals have mates? Is that why you kiss me so much? Why didn't you tell me? I'm hungry can we have breakfast? Does this mean you love me or is it just an animel need?" Harry spewed the questions forth before blushing as he realized what he had asked, everything but the breakfast comment was in some way or another sexual.

Chuckling Sesshomaru pulled Harry up and sat up with him, "A mate is a life partner, like how humans have wives and husbands," that made Harry blink at him with those big green eyes, "Yes it is like with animals, you're scent drew me in," getting Harry to sniff the air and make a face he kissed the teen softly, "You smell good don't worry," looking down at him he saw the dazed expression and waited for it to pass.

As soon as Harry relaxed in his grip some more he continued, "Yes that is why I corner you and kiss you every chance I get, I didn't tell you because its tradition to court your mate to be before claiming them, and I didn't want to scare you," getting a nod to continue he said, "It starts off as an animal need," seeing the frown he kissed him softly again, "But over time it changes to that of love, and I…" looking at him he whispered, "I love you."

"You love me?" Harry asked, getting a nod was all he needed to do what was on his mind he moved and gave the demon a soft, shy little kiss which Sesshomaru returned just as softly. Pulling back Harry blushed and got kissed softly, repeatedly, "Uh," getting a hand to trace up the back of the tunic he wore he blushed and shook his head.

"Not ready," Sesshomaru said softly dropping his hand he asked, "Would you care for breakfast little one?" getting a nod he stood and helped Harry up, pausing at the door way he glanced down and saw Harry smiling at him, "Mate?" getting a smile he kissed him softly before walking out of the hut with his young love at his side.

Rin and Shippo instantly ran over to the man they considered a father, they jumped on Harry and smiled up at him, "Papa we have a new Uncle," Rin declared happily, "Uncle Kouga says you are his brother now because of the wolf side of you."

"Well that's nice," Harry said looking up he saw Kouga was flirting with Kagome while an angry Inuyasha yelled at him, glancing around he was amazed at the family he had acquired in the past of all things. Draco and Kouga were his brothers, Kagome and Sango were his sisters, Kaeda was like a loving grandmother, Rin, Shippo, and Ayami were his pups. Feeling a warm hand on his back he turned to smile at Sesshomaru who was his mate, a demon who loved him for himself. Inuyasha and Miroku were like brother in laws to him he realized, Inuyasha through Sesshomaru and Miroku through the underlying attraction for Sango.

Draco smiled as he saw how happy his friend was, Kouga had explained every thing that he had learned to the group before going off to flirt with Kagome. He smiled as he realized they were safe for a while, Naraku had been hurt quite badly from Sesshomaru before the spider escaped. Turning he saw something that shocked him, turning he looked and blinked at Sesshomaru who was holding Harry who ate and chatted to the children. Looking back in the forest he saw a white wisp of hair and frowned before taking of after the man. He chased the man for about ten minutes and frowned as he lost sight of him, going to turn around he smacked into the chest of someone who looked remarkably like Sesshomaru.

"Who…" Draco's eyes went wide as he saw the man's playful smile, "Wha..." he had no idea what to do as the man reached out and raced his cheek.

AN: Thank you Kira Kyuuketsuki for the cookies! *munches cookie hapily* bribes are a good way to get me to update!

Also I am finally introducing Draco's love interest, can any one guess who it is? You should be able to. Here I'll give you all a hint, he died in the series.


	23. Harry's Lessons

Okay I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha characters or themes. This story is a request from animeangel008, and will be a Harry/Sesshomaru story.

Chapter Twenty-Three: Harry's Lessons

Draco felt the hand on his cheek and managed to ask, "Who…are you?" not getting an answer his eyes widened as he was drawn forward into a kiss, the armor the man wore pressed against him as he was kissed soundly.

"My name is Inutaisho, you know my sons," Inutaisho said running a hand through the soft blond hair, "My eldest son has a mate in your brother," gripping the teens chin he tilted his head up and grazed his teeth over is bottom lip cutting it slightly to lap up the warm blood with his tongue, "And you pretty one are to be mine."

Catching the blond who fainted the Great Dog Demon chuckle and lifted his young one into his arms and started for the village, he did not allow his sons to see him, as they were both busy talking with Harry the brother to the teen in his arms. Spotting the parents to his chosen he saw they were talking to Kouga and the woman Settling in a tree he decided to listen to he conversation his sons were having while waiting for his mate to awaken.

"Kagome, Sir Fluffy Ear's being a bother!" Harry called out as Inuyasha demanded to know what Sesshomaru planned to do now that Harry had accepted him.

"Sit Boy," Kagome said and turned to watch as he smacked into the ground, "Sit, sit, sit, and sit."

"Okay, that's good," Harry, said jumping to sit on Inuyasha's back, "Now what did you learn today?"

"That Kagome has turned on me," Inuyasha gasped out, getting Harry to jump on him again digging his knees down he whined out, "Not to argue with Sesshomaru!"

"Because?" Harry asked innocently.

"He's my older brother," Inuyasha said and sighed as Harry got of him to settle back in his brothers arms, "You sure you don't have demon blood in you? You are rather…twisted."

"No he's human," Sesshomaru, said burying is nose in the soft flesh of his love's throat breathing in nothing but his scent, "Purely human."

Sitting up Inuyasha rubbed his shoulder, "You enjoy being cruel to me," he pouted at Harry who smiled at him before suddenly tensing and frowning, "What?"

Counting the group Harry turned his eyes to Sesshomaru, "Where is Draco?"

As if hearing Harry say his name Draco awoke and gave a shout which Inutaisho covered by gently covering his mouth with his hand, yet Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were both up and moving towards where the noise had come from. Kouga was with them, the three canines would protect their Pack, yet Sesshomaru dropped his sword in shock at the man he saw holding Draco.

Inuyasha and Kouga both looked at Sesshomaru like he had lost his mind for the look on his face was pure shock, and the fact his hands were dangling uselessly a his sides, "Um…Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, tilting his head, "You okay?" not getting a response he felt a panic for his older brother and called, "Harry I think he's broken!"

"What!" Harry snapped jumping to his feet and running over, seeing the shock he turned looked at Inutaisho, then Draco, then Inuyasha, back to Sesshomaru then back to Inutaisho, "Um… Inuyasha I think he's your father…"

"Nah, my Father's dead," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes, "Remember I told you and Draco both a while ago about my past in return for your past."

"Hey I've seen the dead come back to life before!" Harry shouted at the half demon.

"That was a wizard though," Inuyasha shouted back obviously not going to back down.

"That's it," Harry smacked Inuyasha upside the head, "You stop being a pig headed ass and simply ask Sesshomaru whether or not-"

"Father?" Sesshomaru breathed out.

"See!" Harry shouted before taking a deep breath.

Inutaisho had watched the whole thing with a straight face but broke out laughing which gave Draco a chance to try and slip away, but the demon tightened his grip on the teen, "Hello Pups," he said before swiftly jumping down to land in front of them setting Draco in front of him he saw that the frightened look Draco had was igniting the fury of the dark haired teen, "I am not going to harm your brother little human."

Sesshomaru caught Harry and safely placed him behind hi back he did not want his father to speak to Harry, he did not want his father near the Pack, "Why are you here?" he asked coldly, watching as Inuyasha had almost a panic attack do to the fact their father stood before them.

"Well this little ones scent called to me," Inutaisho explained laying a hand on Draco's shoulder, "Called me from the after life, an odd magic helped bring me back to my form," with that he traced Draco's cheek, "The magic and scent led me to him."

Peeking out Harry frowned and darted behind Inuyasha who was closer to Draco before slipping out and poking the Great Dog Demon in the chest, "You are scaring him," he said which got him looked at and Sesshomaru smacked his forehead, "If you want to keep him from pulling one of my stunts you might want to let him go."

"What do you men one of your stu-" Inutaisho started to ask but Draco kneed him in the groin and he fell to the ground while the two humans darted behind Sesshomaru, who winced and looked away as Inuyasha burst out half laughing, half sobbing before fainting.

AN: I got more cookies from Kira! Yay! Just for that another chapter will be up directly after this one! Oh and I'll be sure to explain his return to life in more detail in the chapters to come.


	24. Insanity

Okay I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha characters or themes. This story is a request from animeangel008, and will be a Harry/Sesshomaru story.

Chapter Twenty-Four: Insanity

Inuyasha was dragged over to the others by Kouga ho muttered about 'stupid-mutt' the whole way, Sesshomaru escorted Draco to his parents before catching Harry close and settling his three Pup's in front of him. Kaeda, Kagome and Sango sat with Miroku and the Malfoy's. Inutaisho came over after regaining the ability to move and came close enough that Sesshomaru growled a warning, so he sat down and turned to look at the Pack.

"Five regular humans, four magical human, four full demons, and two half demons," Inutaisho said chuckling, "Interesting Pack."

"He kissed me," Draco said to Harry who jerked and saw the narrowed eyes on Inutaisho, "Please?"

"Please what?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Harry who seemed to be considering something before he saw the fire he knew, "No Harry," grabbing him close he held the squirming teen to his chest, "You will not slap my Father for Draco, if he deserves a slap Draco will-" hearing the sound of a slap he turned to see that Draco had indeed slapped the other demon.

"Gotcha," Inutaisho reached out and captured Draco to his chest, "Feisty little human," he chuckled and growled as Lucius went to stand up, "Mine!"

"Ye may want to sit down," Kaeda said with a small smile, "It seems ye soon has been claimed by Inutaisho as a mate, just as Sesshomaru has claimed Harry."

"Look the armor hurts," Draco said twisting slightly away, when Inutaisho captured him with his legs but took the armor off he, yelped as he was tugged flush to the other man, "Um…"

Sighing Harry said, "I think it's the dog thing Dray," which made Draco sigh and just sit there, "Look you can't just expect Draco to fall in step behind you right away he just met you, Sesshomaru at least attempt to court me, with very little molestation."

"Hmm, I could court my pretty," Inutaisho said as if it never occurred to him, "I'm guessing it might help if I knew what my pretty is called."

"Draco," Draco said blinking at the demon before asking, "How can you look so young if you fathered Sesshomaru? You look like brothers."

"Demon blood," Inutaisho said tilting Draco's chin up, "Keeps us young, myself and Sesshomaru have reached are limit we will age no more. Inuyasha has a few years left before he'll stop, even a half demon is granted immortality."

"Oh," Draco said looking away he frowned as he tried to think everything through, glancing at Harry he could not help but say, "Think this is why we ended up in the past?"

"Probably," Harry said shrugging, "Though I wander if this means we'll never be sent back," rubbing his chin thoughtfully he turned to look t Sesshomaru who was blank, realizing why he moved and kissed him softly, "I'm not saying I want to leave you."

"Then what?" Sesshomaru asked after a moment he feared his mate being dragged away through time and space, away from him for hundred of years.

"I'm saying I would like to see my friends once again," Harry said softly kissing his lips very softly he heard the squeals from Kagome and Sango and chuckled before snuggling into his loves chest, "I want my friends to meet you and our pups."

Inuyasha sat up with a groan and saw Sesshomaru kiss Harry, "Guys get a room," he said rolling his eyes before sitting up and seeing is father he glared and said, "So where have you been if not dead?"

"Sit!" Kagome shouted, as soon as Inuyasha was on the ground she snapped out, 'he was revived through Draco's magic calling to him, don't be selfish and be happy for him and Draco!"

"Kagome come here a moment," Harry called and as soon as she was near him the two began whispering back and forth walking away from the others giggling insanely at points, turning he looked at Draco, "Dray," and watched as his friend ran over, the giggling started again.

Inuyasha sat up and turned to see Harry and Draco holing Kagome's hands, "What are you guys up to now?" he asked backing away.

"Sit!" all three said and Inuyasha was knocked down and forced to make a five-foot impression on the ground.

"It worked!" Harry said dragging the two into a victory dance, "Too bad Naraku doesn't have a set of charmed beads," sighing he moved to Sesshomaru and sat down on his Alpha's lap contently, which got him nuzzled slightly, "Rin let me have Ayami," getting handed his youngest he held her close and smiled at her as she reached up to grab his hair, "Oh aren't you such a cutey."

"Is Inuyasha alright?" Inutaisho asked, as he looked down at the hole his son had made.

"He'll be fine," Kagome, said smiling, "I've sat him worse then that before just not all at once."

"Papa," Rin said turning to Harry, "Is Inutaisho our Grandpa?"

"Uh…technically," Harry said and he watched as Shippo and Rin walked over to the man who knelt to be closer o their level, "Umm…" standing with Ayami in his arms he walked over and said, "This little one is Ayami, then the other is Rin and the little scamp is Shippo."

"And you are Harry right?" getting a nod Inutaisho turned to look at Shippo then Rin, then his eyes landed on Ayami, "Sesshomaru you've certainly changed, a human mate, a human pup, a half breed pup, and a kitsune pup."

"Shut up," Sesshomaru said moving to place a hand on Harry's shoulder he said, "My family is together at least, I'll raise my Pups," turning Harry away he said, "Come Rin, Shippo," and walked back to here they had been.

That night Sesshomaru watched as Harry slept curled protectively around the children, Draco had decided to give Inutaisho a chance. Which meant the Great Do Demon was joining their Pack, but he had to sleep outside with Inuyasha and Kouga still as Draco was playing harder to get then Harry had. Lucius and Narcissa had Draco sleep in their room so Inutaisho could try nothing.

'_None of this would have happened if I had not met you_,' Sesshomaru thought laying a kiss to Harry's neck softly.


	25. Herbal Problems

Okay I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha characters or themes. This story is a request from animeangel008, and will be a Harry/Sesshomaru story.

Chapter Twenty-Five: Herbal Problems

Inuyasha and Kouga were asleep when Sesshomaru left the hut, yet his father was watching him, he walked over to the Inn and he looked inside to see the rest of the Pack sleeping peacefully. Walking back he sat outside the hut his immediate family slept in and turned his golden eyes onto his father who was walking his way.

"Father," he greeted as the other demon sat down in front of him, Sesshomaru was not about to back down as the Alpha male just because his father was apparently going to be part of the Pack. As Alpha his family was safer; his pups were safer; Harry was safer.

"Sesshomaru," Inutaisho said crossing his legs and leaning forward to gaze at his son, "You've created a nice little Pack," not getting any response he tilted his head, "Why do I get the feeling you and Inuyasha are just getting on speaking terms?"

"Because we are, he is Harry's friend," Sesshomaru said as if that explained everything, which it really did. He would befriend Naraku if it would make Harry happy, although if that was the case he would get his little mate some mental help also.

Chuckling Inutaisho tilted his head, "That's how he treats his friends?" getting no response he sighed and leaned back, '_Obviously he does not wish to talk to me… well…I'll just talk to his little mate when he wakes up, this Harry seems to be the only way to break through to him_,' he thought before standing and walking over to his tree which he perched himself in to watch over Draco and his family, '_I will break through to you Sesshomaru, and while I do that I'll seduce my own pretty one,_' with that he looked up at the sky a smile playing across his lips.

Inutaisho watched as Draco and Harry exited their homes at the same time and walked over to each other to speak softly back and forth, "Well I can't very well let you go back into the forest with Naraku on your tail," Draco said sitting down with Harry who was preparing tea for them.

"Technically speaking I don't have a tail," Harry said cheekily, which made Draco smack his arm, "Yeah, yeah," sighing he sat down and handed Draco his tea, "Well we'll send Miroku and Inuyasha when they're here, and when they're gone then we'll just have to ask one of the three over protective demons we have left."

"Well Sesshomaru won't do it unless you are with him, he hates leaving you any where," Draco said before sipping his tea, "We could ask Kouga, he's rather quick from what you've told me."

"I had trouble keeping up with him in my wolf form," Harry said with a chuckle, "So yeah he's quick enough…but does he know anything about herbs?" he asked Draco.

"I…have no idea," Draco said before shrugging, "We should just start our own garden of herbs, here in the village so w don't have to keep running around."

"Ah but where's the fun in that? Besides what if my pups get a hold of some of those herbs, or the other children, or even another human?" Harry asked which made Draco sigh, "We should figure out a way to kill Naraku, with him gone our worries in this time go away."

"Could that be why we were sent back here? So you can pull another heroic stunt and make another enemy?" Draco asked which made Harry slap his arm, "Ow, sorry…I know you didn't ask for the Dark Lord to be after your blood."

"We leave one time where the crazy wants to torture and kill me, to come to another time where the crazy here wants to rape and kill me," Harry said with a laugh, "Good thing he doesn't know Inutaisho is here he'd want to rape and kill you to, I think he has a thing against the whole Pack."

"Can we blame that on Inuyasha?" Draco asked looking rather disturbed.

"I'd blame no one else," Harry said laughing before hearing a oft sound, "Oh," standing he set his cup down and wandered off to get Ayami, as he entered the hut he saw Sesshomaru holding the baby rocking her gently, "Good morning."

"Morning," Sesshomaru said before turning and handing the child to Harry, dropping a soft kiss on his mate's lips he walked with him back outside, "Having tea?"

"Discussing issues," Harry chuckle taking his seat by Draco he smiled when he felt Sesshomaru take to sitting flush behind him, arms around his waist, "You know a week ago I would be slapping you right about now."

"True," Sesshomaru chuckled softly, "And I would end up chasing you through the forest and just doing this anyway."

"He's got you there," Draco said chuckling himself, "But back on topic, herbs."

"Well we have sample herbs left right?" Harry asked, getting a nod he nodded himself, 'Then we teach the scent and coloring to Kouga, we'll get Kagome to help us before they take off again."

"Teach me what?" Kouga asked wandering over he had woken up a few moments ago, sitting next to Harry he ruffled the teens hair and got Harry to smile at him, 'How can I help my little brother? And did you say Kagome?"

"We need some one who can be quick, is able to fight, and can collect herbs for the potions Draco makes," Harry explained, "We were wondering if you would do it, it's a great excuse to hang around Kagome as she knows what most the herbs look like."

"Deal," Kouga said before standing up and saying, "Did you guys know the Mutt's Dad is watching all of us?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said easily.

"No," Draco and Harry said laughing.

"Well I don't know about you, but if my mate was talking and having a mayor discussion without me I'd feel hurt," Kouga said aiming that at Draco whose cheeks turned pink, "Forgot?"

"Kind of," Draco said trying to calm his blush, "It's been one day."

AN: Okay updating all day today, I was given pudding ^.^ I like pudding, Thank you Kira!


	26. Demonic Child

Okay I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha characters or themes. This story is a request from animeangel008, and will be a Harry/Sesshomaru story.

Chapter Twenty-Six: Demonic Child

The wind was warm as the group moved about their day, Draco with Inutaisho watching him, Harry with Sesshomaru watching him. Inuyasha and Kouga were busy getting a crash course in herbs from Kagome and Kaeda. Rin was with Narcissa and helping to watch Ayami. Lucius sat with Draco sorting the list of potions they were able to make and trying to think of more. Shippo was playing with Miroku and Sango who were happy to have the little kitsune back for a bit.

A certain scent drifted past Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshomaru causing them to stiffen, Inutaisho caught the scent and glanced at the others. Who ever the demon was he guessed this demon was trouble. So when Hakudoshi came walking out of the barrier the demons all gazed at the child who simply walked through the barrier.

"I wish to speak with the wizards," Hakudoshi said evenly, he was non-threatening in hi stance and the barrier had let him through.

Peeking around Sesshomaru's side Harry asked, "Hey you one of Naraku's creations?"

"Regrettably," Hakudoshi said his face showing disgust for a brief moment before it became blank again, "I am not here to harm anyone, Kohaku," he called and he young demon slayer came through the barrier, "See I've even brought the slayers brother back."

"He just wishes to talk," Kohaku said walking over to Sango he smiled at his sister who dropped down to embrace him in a tight hug.

"Then talk," Sesshomaru said eyes narrowed on the child.

"To the wizards, only the wizards," Hakudoshi said eyes going between Harry and Draco, both of whom were looking out around their mates. Spotting Inutaisho he blinked before turning his gaze to Miroku and Inuyasha both of them were glaring at him as if hoping he would drop dead.

Kagome saw Inuyasha's hand tighten on his sword and said, "Sit boy," and watched him smack into the ground, "Hakudoshi right?" getting a nod she said, "The boys will talk to you but I also must be present."

Looking at her for a long moment Hakudoshi said calmly, "Agreeable."

"Why would we let them anywhere near him?" Sesshomaru asked the young Miko his eyes hardening, this was dangerous, and he did not want his mate in danger.

"Because if you don't I'll sit you my way," Harry said arms crossed, Draco nodded along with him agreeing it sounded like a good idea. That made both Dog Lord's step back away from them not wishing to be kneed in the groin again, "Thank you."

"Nicely handled wizard," Hakudoshi said before saying, "Where can we talk?"

"My hut," Harry said before motioning him to follow them, when Kouga stood in his way he said, "I'll howl if I need you," and was let by with a gentle nudge from his adoptive brother, once in the hut he turned and sat down. Draco sat to his left, Kagome to his right and Hakudoshi sat in front of them.

For a long moment no one said nothing, then Hakudoshi said, "I am here to ask for the protection of me from Naraku," he said which made Kagome blink at him in shock, Harry and Draco were tilting their heads in wonder, "He knows I do not wish to follow his command any longer and has already disabled my barrier," getting blinked at he gazed intently at the three.

"Hey Dray," Harry said glancing at the blond, 'Think the potion would work on him?"

"Never tested it on a demon before," Draco said catching on.

"Well we have quite a few demons outside, go test it and I it works bring some here for him," Harry said and watched Draco leave turning he said to Hakudoshi, "The potion is a truth serum, if it works on one of the demons outside we'll give you some and ask you questions just to make sure you are telling the truth."

"Understandable," Hakudoshi said crossing his arms and waiting, a few minutes later Draco came back grinning.

"Why are you so happy?" Kagome asked Draco suspiciously.

"Well my dear Kagome you no longer have to worry about Kouga sniffing around you," Draco said which made the three blink at him, even Hakudoshi knew about Kouga's odd obsession, "He has a thing for someone else, someone male."

"So it works?" Harry asked getting a nod he ignored the fact Kagome was having a laughing attack and took the potion from Draco to hand to Hakudoshi, "Just a sip."

Sipping it Hakudoshi made a face at the taste before turning to look at them with a raised eyebrow, "Well?"

"Are you one of Naraku's creations?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Hakudoshi said blinking at them like they were stupid.

"What powers do you have?" Draco asked, he knew I the potion worked they could learn more about the child and if it did not then they would know because he was likely not going to tell them willingly.

"I can reverse demonic attacks aimed at me, I have my own poison, I can regenerate my body and I use to have a barrier," Hakudoshi said before realizing what he just said and his eyes got wide he had just given away all his powers.

"Why have you come here today?" Harry asked quite pleased that the potion was working on the child.

"Naraku found out I did not truly follow him, and I heard him talk about how the wizards care for children and thought I might be safe," Hakudoshi said before wincing that made him sound pathetic.

"Are you willing to follow our rules?" Harry asked, he liked this kid so far.

"I…yes," Hakudoshi had wanted to ask what the rules were but knew he would follow them so the truth just came out.

"Are you willing to fight against Naraku should he attack?" Kagome asked, which earned a small slap to the arm from Harry.

"I'd rather not but if I have to then yes," Hakudoshi said wondering why Harry had slapped her arm.

"Draco give him the antidote," Harry said before turning and saying to Kagome, "He is a child, children do not fight, are you nuts?"

"He's a demon," Kagome said which made Harry glare at her before she blushed, "Oh…he's to be one of the children of the Pack?"

"Yes," Harry said turning to look at Hakudoshi he saw the child sway slightly from the antidote, "You rest here, I'll bring you some food in a bit," getting a nod he covered the child up and walked out with Draco and Kagome, seeing the others looking at them he ignored them and went over to Rin and Shippo, "You have a new cousin."

"Cousin…wait!" Draco said before turning to look at Harry, "You want me to raise him?"

"Yes," Harry said smiling, "He reminds me of a demonic eleven year old you."

"How am I supposed to raise a demonic child?" Draco asked blinking at Harry.

"Same way I am," Harry said motioning at Shippo and Ayami, "I have on of each, human, demon, half and half," getting blinked at he grinned, "Though technically if you think about it you have two grown sons…both older then you."

"I'm pretending you did not say that," Draco said before walking over and sitting down, he had no idea how to raise a demonic child, when Inutaisho sat next to him he simply crawled in the mans lap and sat there to think.


	27. Naraku Burns

Okay I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha characters or themes. This story is a request from animeangel008, and will be a Harry/Sesshomaru story.

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Naraku Burns

Naraku was pacing his castle annoyed, Hakudoshi was missing and a new powerful force was coming from the direction of the magicians village, they had another demon with them besides the dog brothers ad the wolf. Stopping he turned and started towards the village and came across a sight hat confuse him to no end.

Harry was holding a baby and scolding Inuyasha who was being sat repeatedly by Kagome. Sesshomaru and a demon he did not recognize were sitting with Draco and a longhaired blond who resembled the blond magician talking. Kouga was spinning insanely fast with Shippo and Rin holding on, while Miroku, Sango and Kaeda watched with amused smiles.

Then out walked some one he knew, Hakudoshi walked over to Draco and asked a questioned, "What is the difference between Wolfsbane and monks wood?" asked the demonic child, which was spoken right before Kohaku walked out of a hut and held up two leaves that looked the same.

"Nothing, they are the same thing," Draco answered standing up and smiling down at his son and his friend, "You're picking potions up very quickly, both of you," and he was rewarded with one of the rare smiles the pale child would show, "Come on I'll tell you both the story of why it has two names."

"Thanks," Hakudoshi said before freezing and glancing in the forest, he could tell Naraku was very close which was not a good thing, "Oh no."

Sesshomaru, Kouga, Inutaisho and Inuyasha all looked at the child who they learned was sort of like a Naraku alarm system, seeing him looking in the forest the four stood up and it was Sesshomaru who spoke, "he's watching us," that made everyone move.

Kagome and Kaeda went over to Harry who was calling the children to him, Draco and Hakudoshi went over to the group and Sango and Miroku stood with them as well. Naraku realized he was spotted and dropped from the tree to stand out side of the barrier his eyes on the group of demons.

"So that's Naraku?' Inutaisho asked, getting a nod from Inuyasha he laughed, "He's one demon and you guys have yet to kill him?" when Kagura and Kanna stepped out he lifted an eyebrow, "They smell lie him."

"Father shut up," Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes he could not believe how the pack was turning out, it was so odd, "They are him, he makes them, Hakudoshi is part of him as well."

"Kanna I want the magician's," Naraku said and watched, as the little girl did not move but just stared at Harry with wide eyes, "Kanna!"

"He has two souls," Kanna said eye on Harry her normally blank face showed shock, "A pure one and one of concentrated evil."

"Voldemort?" Lucius and Draco asked which made Harry nod and point to his scar.

"They take both of them," Naraku ordered, "Kagura kill the demons."

"But that's Inutaisho the Great Dog Demon," Kagura said eyes wide in shock she had heard the stories of the unstoppable demon, "He'll kill me."

Smacking his forehead Naraku said, "Fine!" sending his tentacles out and under the barrier he started to reach for Draco and Harry but the teens had ideas of their own and grabbed them to pull him so he smacked into the barrier, "Let go!" he ordered.

"Oh great idea!" Inutaisho laughed, 'Inuyasha, Kouga go take over for them."

Inuyasha and Kouga took the tentacles and pulled backwards-forcing Naraku to be pinned outside the barrier, Inutaisho turned his eyes on Kagura and when she attacked he sighed and quickly ended her life. Sesshomaru walked forward and stood in front of Naraku who seemed stunned at the backhanded attack.

"Bastard," cutting his head off he destroyed the man's body and knew he was still alive because of his regenerative power, gathering random parts he tossed them in the forest and then grabbed his arms and head and walked into the village and opened a trunk that they had and dropped his parts in there, "Now we just have to get rid of the rest of him.

"Burn him," Draco suggested, "We can burn his body parts and seal his ashes in a charmed object."

"Great idea," Kagome and Harry said smiling, "Hakudoshi, Rin, Shippo, Kohaku stay with Ayami and Narcissa in the inn," they said before breaking from the group darting around gathering firewood.

Sesshomaru and Inutaisho watched as Inuyasha and Kouga joined the two gathering firewood, Kaeda and Lucius sat with Draco who was charming a vial they could magically pack full of Naraku's ashes. Miroku looked at his hand and saw that he wind tunnel was even beginning to fade as Naraku could not pull himself together.

As they burned the demons body anguished screams came from the trunk, and it took hours for the body to burn to ashes. Finally Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha tossed the demon spider's head o the fire and they listened to he piercing screams as he was finally killed off. Harry and Kagome had been sleeping for hours along with the children, Draco stayed up because Inutaisho was holding him close and he wanted to stay awake with his mate.

As Draco finally drifted to sleep Inutaisho looked up and said, "That was an easy kill, long death but easy death."

"We never considered burning his body before," Sesshomaru admitted before turning and going to his mate's hut, Kanna still stood outside the barrier watching the little group but she had not made any attempt to hurt them so they left her alone.

AN: Yeah I know it seems to be a quick death but seriously think about it, Naraku was so hard to kill because he always rebuilt himself, now he can't and Kanna as a reason for standing where she is.


	28. Mating lemon

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Mating (Lemon)

The rain had started in the middle of the night, washing away the remains of Naraku's death. Draco ad Harry both awoke and glanced at each other, they were curled up in the Inn because it was a larger room and for some reason the Pack felt safer all in one room. They carefully glanced over their sleeping family, and when their eyes landed on Hakudoshi they remembered why they had woken up, Kanna was in the rain alone.

Sesshomaru and Inutaisho were both awake and watched as their mates slipped from the pack to walk out and see Kanna. Neither was going to object to what the two young wizards were planning to do. They glanced at each other and sighed before standing and following the two young men; they knew if left alone the two would cause mayhem.

Kanna stood just were they left her except now she had flat hair and her clothes clung to her small frame. She watched as both teens came towards her and wondered briefly if they were going to kill her. She had never had love from any one but Naraku who told her she could repay him by stealing souls. When Draco suddenly pulled her close and Harry held his hands up sending a ray of light up that created a bubble around them she blinked at them in surprise. Surely they would not be acting like this if they wanted her dead. Seeing the two full demon mates of the teens she thought they were going to kill her.

"Let's get you inside and in some dry clothes," Harry spoke as they gently lead the girl through the barrier. "You look about Rin's size and she has a pale blue kimono you can wear," he explained as he helped her into the sitting room where Kouga and Inuyasha were napping leaning against each other and snoring lightly. "I'll go get you the clothes," and he left.

Draco settled the girl on the mat and went off to find a blanket before asking, "Are you hungry maybe thirsty? We have some fish and tea," turning he got a small nod and nodded back before him and Harry smacked into each other as they both went to go through the same door, "Ow."

"Where you going?" Harry asked tilting his head. He had the clean, dry clothes in his arms and took the blanket from Draco's hands as the blond swerved around him.

"Food," was Draco's answer as he wandered off down the hallway determined to get the child some food.

Turning Harry walked past Sesshomaru and smiled at him before continuing over to Kanna he offered her the clothes and dropped the blanket in full and held it up for her to change behind. As soon as she was done he had her sit back down and wrapped the blanket around her. Draco brought the food in and settled next to her while she ate her food slowly.

"I smell food," Kouga and Inuyasha said as they both sat up gazing at the food before noticing Kanna. They blinked at her before looking at each other, then the teen wizards, finally they looked back to the food.

"Not yours," Draco growled out protectively, "You attempt to take her food and I'll skin the both of you!"

"Well at least you seem to like your new daughter," Harry chuckled before turning to Kanna, "That is if you'd like to be part of the Pack." Getting a small nod he smiled and stood up before moving to Sesshomaru's chest he was finally starting to like being with the demon; he always felt safe with him.

Draco watched as his new child ate dinner before he led her to where the children were all sleeping. Tucking her in next to her brother he went over to Inutaisho and was pulled close. Smiling he snuggled to his chest. He felt the same way Harry felt while in his mates arms; safe and loved.

The next morning Harry had set the children up playing games while everyone else got to have a lazy day in celebration of Naraku's death. However, he noticed that Sesshomaru was missing so he left to find the demon. Tracking him through a forest where Inutaisho said he sensed the other, Harry stumbled across a scene that had his cheeks turning pink and his eyes widening comically.

Before him sat Sesshomaru in shallow water, his naked body stretched out in front of him with his long silky hair pooling around him and flowing into the water. The demon's eyes were closed and his head was tilted back as he enjoyed the warm water lapping about his thighs. Harry felt his eyes drift downward and blushed red as he saw that the demon was not even erect and a good nine inches in length, looking away he tried to remember how to walk so he could leave.

Yet a low growl met his ears and he turned to see those golden eyes swirling as they watched him. "Er." When Sesshomaru stood up and started his way he backed away from the water until his back hit a tree not sure what to do. A surprised gasp left his mouth as the demon reached out and pulled him fully dressed into the water and against his strong body. "Sessh-" he started but that was lost as the man kissed him.

Feeling his clothes being ripped away, Harry pulled from the kiss and glanced at the heated look he was receiving. Reaching up he gently touched the markings on either side of the demon's face. He knew what was happening and he wanted to admire the beauty of the man who loved him. Blushing as he felt the demons now hard cock pressed against his stomach. A gentle hand tilted his head up and he was kissed again, this time soothingly, as if the demon knew what was worrying him.

"I know little one," Sesshomaru whispered as he pulled from the kiss, "I'll be gentle with you, as slow as you need me to be." As he spoke he gently lifted Harry's legs so the teen was wrapped around his waist, "Relax." Watching as Harry's eyes closed and he snuggled close he pulled his love over to the shallow end of the hot springs and knew that the water would help ease Harry's pain in a few minutes, "Do you trust me?"

Opening his eyes Harry nodded slowly, "Of course I do." He really was not going to pull away from this, from Sesshomaru finally showing him how to love. Getting a nudge to the cheek by the demon he smiled as he knew it was a sign of affection. Snuggling to the demon's chest he was relaxing into his grip when a sudden yipping sound was torn from him as a long clawed finger circle his entrance.

"Relax love," Sesshomaru whispered as he nipped at the teen's ear. "Don't tense up trust me," feeling a small nod he slid his finger through the tight muscles and watched as Harry's eyes got wider, "Are you mine?"

"Yes, yours," Harry whimpered as the finger began to move he felt himself shift back to feel more and had no clue the following questions were to complete the mating ritual.

"Forever?" Sesshomaru asked as he added a second finger. He needed to make sure Harry was well prepared and the water was slicking his passage nicely.

Gasping slightly Harry fought back a small wince and nodded. "Forever," feeling those claws brush across something deep inside of him he whined out in pleasure.

"Are you willing to bare my pups?" Sesshomaru asked as he made sure to brush against the teen's prostate with each movement. The third finger that slid in had Harry whimpering in slight pain so he waited for him to adjust.

Biting his lip as the pain slowly subsided Harry nodded his head, "Yes." He was not sure how Sesshomaru expected him to carry pups but he was not going to argue with him at the moment. As soon as the pain faded and that pleasure returned he closed his eyes and dropped his head to the demon's shoulder. When those strong fingers were pulled from him he did something he never thought he'd do, he made a growl of protest and shifted against him trying to get him to put them back. However, when he felt something larger touch him he opened his eyes and stared at the white hair falling around his face as he curled closer to the demon slightly afraid.

"Ssh," Sesshomaru said as he pulled back and moved slightly deeper in the water so he could float back some as he lilted Harry's hips and settled the teen on his cock. "Your move love," he said letting his hands fall to holding Harry's legs so his young mate would not simply fall in to the water. For a few moments Harry did nothing but stare at him before closing his eyes and shifting back to slowly take him in, his teeth catching his bottom lip as he very slowly took Sesshomaru in.

"H-hurts," Harry gasped out as he looked at the demon who was stroking his sides lovingly. Getting a sudden thrust up, he was jostled and gasped out in shock as the demon hit that one special spot. "Oh!" getting a small chuckle from Sesshomaru he hit him playfully in the chest. "Don't mock meee!" He tried sounding tough but it came out as a squeak as his lover moved inside of him.

Seeing those green eyes flash suddenly, Sesshomaru tilted them again so Harry was more in the water and pushed them both towards the shallow end until Harry's back touched the ground with out him drowning. "Beautiful," he breathed softly as he looked at the man under him who was breathing in slight pants and watching him through half lidded eyes as he thrust slowly into the body below him. This pace continued for quite a few minutes. Soft moans, gasps and the splashing water washed around the two lovers.

Harry felt something warm pooling in his stomach and his eyes went wide as he felt his long haired lover stroke a finger up his cock. "Ah!" he gasped out and came with a shout of pleasure. The next thing he knew was a dizzying sensation as Sesshomaru bit the base of his neck while coating his insides with his own hot seed. "Oh…" groaning he collapsed to the ground completely sated as Sesshomaru pulled away from him completely.

AN: I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this story.


	29. Demon Blood

Chapter 29: Demon Blood

By the time they made it back to the village Harry was feeling exhausted. What he did not know was his body was going through changes to fit being the mate of a full blooded demon, a mate that had sworn himself forever. He spotted Draco sleeping and wandered over to drop next to his friend, and he was vaguely aware of the hickey on the blonde's neck before sleep claimed him. He had the over whelming desire to just sleep forever and never wake up again.

Sesshomaru saw the smirk from his father and rolled his eyes before moving to sit with Kouga, Inuyasha, Inutaisho, Miroku and Lucius. The men were all sitting and watching as Kagome, Kaeda, Sango, and Narcissa played with Rin, Shippo, Ayami, Hakudoshi, Kohaku, and Kanna. Everything was going good until Lucius glanced at the sleeping teens and gasped out in shock before saying, "Why do they have dog ears!"

"What?" Inuyasha and Miroku asked turning to look at the teens. Neither of them knew anything about demon mating rituals, if they had Inuyasha would have caught on that Kouga was attempting to mate with him.

"They are becoming part of the Pack officially," Inutaisho explained, "When a demon finds their mate to be human they have their mate pledge to be with them forever and that pledge allows for their bodies to change after mating for the first time."

"You slept with my son!" Lucius squeaked out. He had known about the mating thing but had not actually thought Draco would allow it.

"Oh do shut up Lucius," Narcissa said as she moved over to sit down, "I helped set the boys up, and with this threat gone they deserve to be happy, and we need to go home now."

"How, the well doesn't take Draco to our time?" Lucius said obviously thinking the teen would be going with them. Seeing the small look he looked down disappointed, "He's staying here?"

"We'll see him on the other side, he'll be different and such," Narcissa said with a smile. She had spent part of the night talking to the two demons about the teen. "They are immortal now my love and Inutaisho promised to meet us on the other side of the well with Draco, Harry and Sesshomaru. Kagome is coming with us as well."

"After she passes through the well will close forever," Kaeda informed the others, "She has come back and managed to fulfill her destiny, but the well will take all of you home again and the boys will see you on the other side."

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru were more concerned about watching their mates. Harry had ink black pointed dog-ears while Draco had a yellowish gold with silver tipped pointed ears. Both teens had gotten a single mark on their face. A blue streak on Draco's right cheek and a purple line across the bridge of Harry's nose; they were finally becoming who they were meant to be.

When they saw Draco and Harry both waking they moved to pull their mate into their arms and jump off to a secluded place to be with them. Harry and Sesshomaru were high up in a weeping willow that blocked them from sight and the flowers covered their scents. Harry's green eyes opened and he smiled before kissing the demon's cheek; reaching up to trace his cheek lovingly he saw his clawed hands and blinked at them in confusion.

"You're a demon now my love," Sesshomaru explained kissing Harry's neck directly. The teen's eyes got wide and he smirked gently before capturing his lips in a kiss. "We mated, you pledged to be with me forever and in doing so you've become my other half, it's something like marriage with mortals, and we're bound forever."

"Oh," Harry said sheepishly as he thought about the night before and a blush slid up his neck as he remembered parts of the night before '_Getting a nudge to the cheek by the demon he smiled as he knew it was a sign of affection_,' and '_shifting back to slowly take him in, his teeth catching his bottom lip as he very slowly took Sesshomaru in_' those moments had his cheeks turning pink and the other demon was chuckling lightly at him.

Once the group was back together, Harry saw Draco's face was flushed also and wondered why until he saw the ears on the others head. Draco had noticed at the same time as him and they spoke as one, "Did you and - well yeah - when did you - this morning - no way! –Tell me –You first!" they said while making wild hand motions. Everyone else was really quite confused, especially when the two walked away talking.

"Pup," Inutaisho said looking at Inuyasha, "Close your eyes for a moment," as soon as his son did he smacked him upside the head and said, "Open your eyes you moron and pay attention to what's right in front of you!" Every other demon could tell Kouga was Inuyasha's mate.

Blinking Inuyasha rubbed his head and looked up, "It's just Kouga," he said obviously not getting it, until he saw the pointed stares from his father and brother and a hurt look from Kouga, suddenly his cheeks went pink and he stood up and was chasing after Harry and Draco.

AN: I wrote such a long chapter last time I lost steam this chapter lol, but yeah I know I told some of you that Kouga would end up with an older Rin but after checking through my list of pairings and such I realized I had that wrong. Lol.


	30. Till the Future Comes

Chapter Thirty: Till the Future Comes

Draco watched as his parents dropped down the well while curling close to his mate, he had Harry holding his hand like the brother he was. Then a wild thought crossed his mind and he looked at Harry to say, "You are my brother," getting a nod he continued, "Inutaisho is Sesshomaru's father," another nod, "So my mate's son is sleeping with my brother!"

"Dray!" Harry cried dropping his hand to smack the blond upside the head, "It doesn't work like that!"

"You're sleeping with your own nephew," Draco laughed before yelping as Harry hit him in the arm, "Hey!" and took chase of the other teen.

Sesshomaru and Inutaisho sighed as the children took to chasing the two submissive mates; Sesshomaru held Ayami and they were all pleased to see Kanna and Hakudoshi acting like normal children. When Harry jumped past them and landed in front of Kaeda she chuckled and made a comment that had Harry on the ground laughing.

"Wonder if Kouga has deflowered Inuyasha yet," Kaeda said directly to Harry who hit the ground laughing so hard. Hearing a squeal she watched as Inuyasha came from the woods backing away from Kouga who looked possessive, "Seems not quite."

Draco jumped on Harry and the two bolted up before setting eyes on Inuyasha. They had come to find out while not nearly as strong as their mates they rivaled Inuyasha. Two wicked grins spread across their faces as they took chase of Inuyasha who high tailed it out of there. Kouga watched in amusement as his timid soon to be mate ran from the two new demons. Everyone watched as Harry leapt to crash into Inuyasha and Draco went to shredding his clothes before they bound his hands and dragged the almost naked Inuyasha over to Kouga by the ropes.

"Now just go with what feels right, stop thinking so much," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Yeah listen to him he barely thinks at all and look at the family he has," Draco said cheekily.

"Exactly – Hey!" Turning, Harry let go of the rope to smack Draco and so began another chase around the clearing, tackling into the blond he laughed as they rolled around. Neither was the wiser that their playfulness with their brother was making their mates horny.

"Lady Kaeda can you babysit?" Inutaisho asked as he looked straight at Draco's lithe form. Getting a nod the two demons started towards their young mates. Gripping Draco's arms he pulled him back and caught him into a bruising kiss. Sesshomaru was doing similar with Harry as soon as he had deposited the baby.

The three mating couples went off in different directions. Inuyasha's howls of pleasure were soon heard; it seemed he was a screamer. Kaeda chuckled and lead the six children away from the field and toward the village. Meanwhile Draco was panting as his lover slid into him as soon as they were alone, neither of them was much into foreplay, they knew what they wanted and they wanted to skip to the good part. He was whining as Inutaisho took him like a dog, his naked back revealing two more markings curving down his back and crossing to form an intricate blue X.

"More," Draco demanded as his lover thrust harder into his tight heat, he could not believe he had almost damaged his favorite part of the demon before when he kneed him in the groin. "Bloody hell," he gasped out his claws making slashes in the rock he was partially against as he tried finding a steady place to hold on as he was plundered wildly. It was hours later when he went boneless due to pleasure and screamed out silently.

A few miles away Harry had also just been sated beyond belief. He lay in Sesshomaru's arms before looking down at his stomach and sensing something off he paused before sitting up and hitting the demon in the chest, "You got me pregnant!"

AN: This is the end of Falling Through Time; the sequel will be started in August. The sequels summary is this: Now with a family and pups on the way, how do Harry and Sesshomaru handle the time between the present and the future?


End file.
